Gnomeo and the Gnomes
by jbabe16
Summary: A crossover to my 2 favorite movies I watch repeatedly. The struggles of gnomes who thrive to become famous but face dangers in their way with all sorts of mixed events in the way.
1. The Gnomes

**Hey guys this is my first crossover and I'll be making more probably but this is my first based on my 2 favorite movies and I hope you all enjoy it. I put 2 of my favorite stories together into one, but if you seen the other movie then you probably can guess how it's incorporated here.**

**Read on :)...**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

My Name, Gnomeo, I'm the lead singer of the mot famous rock star group worldwide. My band consists of me and my 2 brothers. My brother benny is younger than me by a year...Ok, he's really my cousin but we think of each other as brothers. He's considered the smart one of the 3 of us because he knows everything there is to know about everything, Unlike me, I was more of the handsome, athletic, daredevil and proud of it I might say. Me and Benny were opposites to one another, but we did share a common interest; Our love of singing, Like me he was a gifted singer, not as good a singer as me, but still good. He was the backup singer to almost all our performances and I could always trust him to be right by my side. My youngest brother by 2 years was Nathaniel, He was the timid, follower and a bit on the husky side, and by a bit I mean a lot. Being the youngest he was the most innocent and softer one of us 3, one way to distinguish us from him was that he liked to eat a lot, anything and everything, no matter where or when we were you could always find him snacking on something, But like me and benny he was also a great singer, his voice was higher than ours but not too much higher.

Together me and my brothers create the most rocking boy band known as Gnomeo and the Gnomes. We were the most famous rock group to ever hit the world and not just because we could sing, but we were the only known singing gnomes there were. Everywhere we went people recognized us and would be all over us almost instantaneously, more so me than my brothers. I had girls fall to their knees for me human and gnomes, but I was just not a one woman gnome, nor were my brothers. Besides, with our careers we had no time to get sidetracked.

But it wasn't always like that before we became rock stars me and my brothers were just orphans on the streets trying to survive as best we could in the orphan shelter. The day our lives stared to turn around started like any other day, when we were doing chores, and singing to pass the time.

_[Gnomeo;]  
Where is the moment we needed the most?_  
_ You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._  
_ They tell me your blue skies fade to grey._  
_ They tell me your passion's gone away._  
_ And I don't need no carryin' on._

While that was happening my brothers were passing me boxes as I crammed them into the already full storage closet.

_Because you had a bad day._  
_ You're taking one down._  
_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around._  
_ You say you don't know._  
_ You tell me don't lie._  
_ You work at a smile and you go for a ride._  
_ You had a bad day._  
_ The camera don't lie._  
_ You're coming back down and you really don't mind._  
_ You had a bad day._  
_ Oh, you had a bad day._

"It's going to fit in here, It's going, it's going!" I said stringing to cram the boxes into the tight fit. I slammed the door shut and sighed, but then second I et go the door collapsed and boxes came and buried me alive, my brothers were just standing there.

"And it's gone!" Benny sighed

"Whatever!" I snapped at him.

"Maybe we should take a break" Nathaniel said in his pitched voice.

I dug myself out of the pile, no thanks to them and then just snapped "That's it! I can't take this anymore I just can't! I'm sick of struggling for survival living on the streets, sleeping in the cold and I'm especially sick of these stupid, stupid boxes!" I snapped and kicked a box hard causing more boxes to fall on top of me.

I dug myself out once more and benny came over to help me "Gnomeo this may not be the ideal life, but it's the only life we have, we can't change that" He sighed.

"Yes we could, the 3 of us could make a better living for ourselves" I said knowing there was another life for us better than this.

"Oh yeah how?" He eyed me.

"We could become stars and then we'd be living the highlife!" I announce smiling.

"Rock stars?" Nathaniel asked.

"You're kidding right?" Benny crossed his arms at me.

"No I'm serious! we're gifted singers, even more better were singing gnomes, anyone would be crazy not to sign us a record deal"

"But really gnomeo who would just pop by the orphanage and ask to be looking for their next stars?" Benny pointed out. He had a point the chances of that happening were very slim and not likely to happen, I looked at my brother and they all had the same frown.

Benny placed a hand to my shoulders "Face it dude this'll always be our life" He sighed. "Come on boys we've got more things to do" he said walking away as we followed behind him. I didn't want to give up yet, I knew there was a better life me and my brothers could have, but how would we get there.

We were taking out the trash in the courtyard and then I looked to the fence and saw a human guy on the other side talking loudly into his phone "Where am I going to find regular people whom I can exploit to my boss and turn them into stars?" He said.

Those words snapped into my head, I dropped what I was doing and ran to the side of the gate. "I just really need to find my next new hits or my boss will have my head and he's only given me 3 days to do it, how do you find stars in 3 days, It's impossible I can kiss my life as a music producer goodbye!" He rambled on as he started to walk away.

An idea popped into my head and a smirk formed on my face "Guys I think I found our ticket to a better life"

"What him?" Nathaniel asked

"He said he was looking for fresh new stars"

"Human stars!" Benny reminded me "He'd never sign us"

"Yes he will b/c he'll have the first ever and only singing gnome group, think of the benefit we'll have and all the fame we'll get and not to mention we'll have a better life" I said going into a daydream.

"I guess it could be fun to try!" Nathaniel said.

We turned to benny the most wet blanket of us all, another thing to show we are totally different. "Alright we can try, it beats sticking around here" He shrugged

I smiled that we were all somewhat on the same page "Aright let's go before he gets away!" I said hopping through the fence as they followed me and we raced down the path to catch him. He was waiting for the bus and we were running out of time.

"Jump in his bag!" I announce as we all jump in the bag as he loaded us on the bus and we were on our way.

We kept quite till he made it to his home, I assume, then He sat us on the table, looked in his bag and then... "AAAHHH!"

"Aaaahhh!" We screamed back shocked. It wasn't long before he passed out on the floor and we all hustled down to the floor onto his chest

"That wasn't a good 1st impression!" Nate said to us.

It was about half an hour when he woke up finally and during then we had searched his house a few times to occupy ourselves until he came too. When he opened his eyes we were the first things he saw.

"Sir, are you alright!" Nate asked.

"AAAaahh!" He said scrambling t his feet, looking down at us. "Wh-wh-who are you?" He stammered getting weird out.

"I can answer that. My name's Gnomeo and these are my brothers Benny and Nathaniel" I introduce for us.

"And you are?" Benny asked

"Uh...Dave...Dave Seville" He answered back.

"Dave? Well not the nicest name but if it works for you" I said as my bros rolled their eyes at me

"This is crazy, leprechauns can't talk'

"Whoa! whoa! wait! whoa! whoa! We are gnomes Gn-omes!" I snapped.

"Gnomes cant talk either!" He said backing into the corner

"Well our lips are moving and words are coming out" Benny stated

"This is creepy, this has to be some sort of dream, I am not talking to Gnomes!"

"You now I think I liked him better when he was unconscious" I whisper to them

"GOTCHA!" He said as he trapped un in a glass bowl.

"Hey let us out!" We yell tapping on the glass. He carries us to the door and throws us out onto his porch "And stay out" He said slamming the door.

We hopped over the porch railing and jumped onto the window ledge as we saw Dave walk into the living room. We banged on the glass as waved at him, He saw us there and drew the blinds blocking our view inside. It began to rain and me and my brothers huddled together with sad frowns and tried to sit out the rain. To pass the time we started to sing a song.

_Only you, can make this world right..._  
_O-Only you, can make the darkness bright..._

While we were singing I noticed Dave had come and opened up the window door to hear us "I'm sorry were we disturbing you?" I asked

"You guys can sing too!" He said amazed.

"That's not singing, this is singing!" I announce as my brothers and me all form in a line with me in front.

_[All]_  
_Wha-ah-ah-ah-ah, Oh wha-ah-ah-ah_

_Talk about, _  
_ Talk about,_  
_ Talk about moving,_

_While we sang we did all kinds of dancing moves._

_[Benny and Nathaniel:]_  
_ oh, oh, yeah_  
_[Gnomeo:]_  
_ Won't you take me to,_  
_ Funkytown? [x4]_

At the end I spun in tight circles as we al bowed at the last note.

Dave was smiling and nodding is head "This is incredible" He said so amazed at our talent "Quick come inside" He welcomed us back in and we jumped through the window to the table.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, You guys sing my songs and you can live here, Deal?" He bargained with us.

"So does that mean we get access to everything here?"

"I can live with that" He nodded.

"DEAL!" We all said.

That's when we got to work recording all his songs, since it was close to Christmastime we recorded mostly Christmas songs for the holiday seasons, It was a few weeks before Christmas actually came but it helps to prepare and get a head start. So that's what are whole first day on the verge of the highlife was like and that night he made us a little bed on the sofa to sleep in while we were living there.

"Okay you guys get some rest we have a big day with my boss tomorrow, He's going to see you perform the Christmas song-"

"And then we'll become famous!" I asked excitedly.

"Do your best tomorrow and you might be on your way!" He smiled as me and my bro's sat side by side.

He left us alone on the sofa and walked into his room as I snuggled on my pillow "See guys what I tell you?"

"I have to say this might work out!" Benny said a little excited.

"Yeah and now we have a nice warm place to live with Dave!" Nate said smuggling in the blankets. This was the start of something beautiful.

The next day Dave had us packed inside a small box he made to look like a stage for us. He told us to hide in here until we saw his boss and then we'd perform our song, me and my brothers were excited to actually be doing this, but it wasn't until we actually had to sing we backed out of it. When Dave's boss saw us and we saw him we all just froze in place shivering and nervous, Dave tried to get us to sing but we were just to scared to do it anymore. It wasn't long before Dave's boss, whom name is Ian by the way, excused us and dive started snapping at us when we were in the car.

"What was that" Dave asked on the drive home.

"Sorry Dave, I guess we got nervous" Benny said.

"I thought my heart was going to pop!" Nate said panicking

I had my arms crossed with a glare "We're not performing monkeys Dave, why do we have to perform for that guy anyway?"

"How about I need to keep my job and you guys are living at my house so you owe me" He said vigorously.

After that day we didn't exactly make life any easier for Dave. We did a lot of crazy stuff in the first few weeks we were there. Me and my brothers were not the neatest gnomes so the house was always a mess when Dave came home, Nathaniel was a little clumsy so he broke a lot of things and he ate just as much, food was always left half-eaten and over the floor and Benny was always butting into as for me I got the worst of it I broke and destroyed things faster than Dave could pick up after me, but It was never intentional I was just trying to have fun in the house and when I got out of hand that's when things went wrong. By the end of the first week me and the boys had almost caught the house on fire, Flooded the place with water. One night Dave had his girlfriend over for a dinner, there relationship was hanging by a thread and Dave wanted to make omens with her for one night and we had to stay hidden in the back room, and we saw how hard Dave's girlfriend was being we tried helping Dave out on his date and well...let's just say thanks to us, Dave's not going to be bringing home any more dates for a while.

When we got back home Dave went right to his room and locked the door. We sat there at the TV sighing and looking at Dave's door hoping he would come back out again.

"Do you think Dave's mad at us?" Nate said chewing on some puff balls.

Benny glared at him "Oh Gee I wonder, Is Dave made at us? YES HE'S MAD!"

"It's not like we meant to embarrass and hurt his career. We should probably make t up to him somehow" Nate said sighing.

He had a point, but what could we do to make Dave feel better, then it his me. "Idea ding, ding, ding. Okay who has cab money?" I asked jumping to the ground and heading to the door.

"Cab money? We don't even have pockets!" Benny states. But none-the-less they both followed right behind me.

We took the cab to the Big mansion estate where Ian lived, We were going to show him our stuff and then he'll have to give Dave a second chance for sure. We ran up to the door and rang the bell. Ian answered but he didn't see us and we just snuck in past him and hid behind a flower vase on the floor.

"Teenage pranksters" Ian scoffed before he walked away. Right as he passed us we slowly walked out from our hiding place and started to sing. He stopped and paused as he saw and heard us singing.

_[All]  
Christmas, Christmas time is near_  
_ Time for toys and time for cheer_  
_ We've been good, but we can't last_  
_ Hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_We can hardly stand the wait_  
_ Please Christmas don't be late. _

Ian was so surprised to see singing talking gnomes for the first time. he slowly walked over to us and looked at us with greed in his eyes "Welcome to jet records boys" He smiled.

The next day when we were walking around with Dave in town he was surprised to hear his song on the radios, our planned had worked. After that me and my brothers explained all that we did for Dave to make it up to him. Dave got a call from his boss saying that he would give him another chance if we kept singing and performing. In no time at all, our Careers Sky rocketed. We became the most famous international music group in less than 4 days time, and our first recorded demo was being sold out faster than we company make 'em. After that Money and fame came pouring into Ian's pockets and Music and fame and Fans came crawling into my brothers pockets and mine. So much had happened to us in such short weeks, Ian and Dave had gotten us all our own personal servants who did everything for us, it took a while to adjust to that since we were so use to doing things on our own, but we accepted it as fast as we could and now it was just a natural feeling.

Not only did our lives change but so did our personalities; I had grown a sense of selfishness and only looking out for myself, I showed it so often now it became a common trait for me, But I still cared for my brothers like always. Benny was still his smart self but he gained a bit more ruthlessness to himself at one point. And little Nate still held his polite lovable self, with a tougher side growing deep inside of him piece by piece every day.

Our wardrobe changing was also a big thing, when we first met Dave we wore ratty tattered old clothes that were dirty and ripped. But as soon as we became famous now we had wardrobes of clothing to chose from we even had our own personal clothing designer to make our clothing of choice, but most of it was just for show and performances and special occasions, mostly we just stayed in the clothes Dave had made for us. Mine was a long sleeved sweater in my signature color Blue with a big white G for my initial on it with dark brown khakis and black shoes. Benny wore a long sleeved sweater too in his signature color teal with brown khakis and dark shoes like me. And Nathaniel had his signature Color dark green on his sweater with light brown khakis and Black shoes too. Even though we had so much success and fame and lifestyle changes coming our way in these few short weeks we always remained as close as we could.

A few weeks after our First big demo Ian invited us to the big Music awards party he threw in honor of our success as rising starts hit the top of the charts of every music list around the globe.

[DJ:]  
Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody Get can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Gnomes Here We Go!

_[Gnomeo:]_  
_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!_  
_ I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!_  
_ And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!_  
_ He Said That:_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

_YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!_

_[DJ:]_  
Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Gnomes Here We Go!  
GNOMEO! BENNY! NATHANEIL!

_[Benny:]_  
_ I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True_  
_ I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice_  
_ And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice_  
_ He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

[Girl chorus:]  
Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

_[Nathaniel]_  
_ My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say_  
_ My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do_  
_ I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

_[DJ:]_  
Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

_[All:]_  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang (2x)

After that performance balloons rained down from the ceiling and confetti blasted into the air and got all over the place. All the paparazzi came and snapped our photos and we signed a few autographs for fans and Viewers. It was when we hit the buffet table that Dave started getting on us about all this fame going to our heads.

"Nonsense Dave fame hasn't gotten to us at all" I said to him.

"It's gotten to you Gnomeo, you've become so self centered now!" Benny argued.

"Untrue!" I snapped "That's just for the cameras and videos, I'm still my same self" I tell him. "Now make yourself useful and fill me up a bowl of fruit salad" I said shooing him away.

"Get it yourself!"

"I'm the leader of this whole thing you listen to me!" I state.

benny scoffed and stomped his foot down "I don't have to listen to you!" He snapped.

"Guys maybe we should-" Nate said before we blocked him

"BUTT OUT NATE!" WE both scream at him as he backs away into Dave shaking.

"BOYS ENOUGH!" Dave shouted and we all stopped. "This is what I was talking about, all this fame has gone to our head!"

"No it hasn't! we always argue like this" Benny said.

Dave sighed "You know guys maybe this is where you're music careers should stop!"

"What!" I gasped walking closer to him.

"I'm just thinking for you well beings maybe we should hold off on you 3 singing and performing for a while, give you boys a chance to live a normal life for a while and relax"

"Dave music is our life, we don't need to relax!"

"Yeah we're all doing great, Ian always tells us to do all we can" I say.

Dave gives a frown and sighs. "Guys, Ian has a tendency to exploit stars just for the money"

"Not us! We make more money than he knows what to do with" I say making the guys snicker.

"Yeah but only because you guys spend so much time making albums and performances day after day and I care about you guys. I'm going to go tell Ian to hold off on you guys for a while" Dave said getting up from his seat

"Ian wouldn't like you taking away his star hits!" Nathaniel said.

Dave stopped and looked at us "Yeah Ian's given us everything ever since we became famous. And you just go bossing us around all the time" I say folding my arms loosely.

"Yeah well if you think Ian's so much better than me then why don't you go live with him!" Dave snapped and then walked away. Me and my brothers all looked to each other, we didn't mean to make him mad. Dave made us who we are and now it's like we were taking advantage of him.

"Oh there are my little money makers' Ian said walking up towards us.

"Hi Ian!" We all said.

"Great performance out there guys" He gave us 2 thumbs up.

"Thanks we thought so too!" Nate laughed stuffing his face with candy and cake at the buffet table.

"You know I was thinking that we should make you all perform double what you're already doing, what do you think!"

"Maybe but Dave, thinks we're doing too much already!"

"Well if you ask me, Dave's the one holding you all back from your full potentials"

"He is?" Benny asked.

"Yeah you guys have so much more potential and Dave's holding you back from it. If you want my advice you should talk to him about this!" He said and then walked away.

That night when we got home we took Ian's advice about talking to Dave's issues with our music careers, but it didn't go that well and we turned it into this whole big debacle of us gnomes Vs. Dave. In the end me and my brothers came to the conclusion that it would be better for all of us if we just moved in with in at his mansion, It was a hard decision to make because Dave was always there for us and we were so use to living with him, it was such a hasty decision, we were wondering if we came to the right conclusion. But a few days later Ian came to move us into his mansion. He had bought us so much stuff that piled to the top of the ceiling and maybe even more than that. The moment we got there we went wild and crazy Ian told us we were free to do whatever we wanted too for as long as we wanted too Rule free, unlike dove who bombarded us with rules. The first week or so we had a total meltdown of being free and living wild and as for Ian, He adjusted to our all night playing and he made us do lots more songs than we were use to doing on a regular basis. And with us living at the mansion now he had faster time to book our schedules of performances and appearances and such...But then again, that was just our first few days.

After that everything was going downhill for us. We were always tired and exhausted from staying up late night after night, We could barely keep up with all these double times schedules Ian was making us do anymore. When we were doing commercial appearances our brains were too fried to remember our only lines or we would fall asleep halfway through it. And Ian was pushing us too far with all the singing, so much that our voices were staring to give out. Which was bad because we were about to perform the biggest concert yet.

"Okay you guys I'm going to need you best tonight okay?" Ian said coming up to us.

"I'm afraid they won't be singing or dancing tonight!" Our doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Ian snapped.

"Their voices are tired out, if they sing tonight they could damage them permanently" Doctor said again

Ian looked at us and then to the doctor "Well can't you give them medicine or something, they need to perform tonight"

"What they need is to rest their voices and their bodies as well, these boys are on overload!" Doctor said walking out of the room.

Ian glared at the doctor and then got down to us. "Okay boys you're on in 5"

"But the doctor said we can't sing?" I said in a low whisper my voice was so tired I could barely speak.

"You're not going to sing-sing, we recorded the song earlier all you boys are going to do is sing along with it, without actually singing"

"You mean lip-sync?" Benny said in a low tired voice too.

"Isn't that lying?" Nathaniel said.

"No you guys really did sing it and all you have to do is sing at the exact time your voices do and no one will know the difference" He said with a wink.

"You really think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Trust me guys, once this concert goes viral you'll forever be famous long after your time" He said.

"Alright"

"And then after tonight you guys are heading on a year long concert tour all across the world!" He said.

That made me and my brothers nervous. "But what about Dave? I mean he's your music producer is he coming too"

"No, you won't be seeing him again. Forget about Dave you guys are with me now" Ian said making us frown even more

_5 minuet to showtime people, 5 minuets_.

"Good luck, and don't fail me!" He said walking to the door.

Me and my brothers looked to each other "Guys I'm starting to think this is getting to be too much!" I sighed.

"We should've listened to Dave. I don't like this very much anymore" Nathaniel said. "Speaking of which is Dave coming to our show?"

"Hey Ian!" I shouted and he came back to us "Is Dave coming to our concert tonight

"Oh yeah guys here's the thing, I sent him tickets to come and funny thing he sent them back" He said. Me and my brothers gasped "Yeah guess he's still mad with you guys, sorry!" He said with a frown and then walked away again.

"I guess he really doesn't care about us anymore" Nathaniel said almost crying.

"But he was the one who helped us get where we are, how could he not like us anymore?" Benny sighed.

"I guess we were just too much for him to handle"

"Boys I want to go back to Dave, I don't want to do this anymore" Nathaniel said wiping his face.

I came by and put an arm to his shoulder "Nate I know it's hard to admit but you heard what Ian said, Dave doesn't like us anymore. He doesn't even care enough to come to our show" I frowned.

"Come on it's time to perform!" I said walking slowly to the door as they did too.

Ian was waiting at the curtains for us. "This is it, your big moment. The concert that will make Gnomeo and the Gnomes Famous forever" He said smiling at us

"Yippee!" I say sarcastically.

The curtains were about to rise and the announcer was addressing our appearance. "I really don't feel like ding this" Nate sighed holding his still sore throat.

"Let's just get this over with"

The curtains went up and the music came on we were hit by the stage lights flashing like crazy and the crowd of thousands of fans that had come to see our worldwide televised concert. The band behind us started playing and me and my bro's began to dance and sing...Lip-synch, sorry, to our voices being recorded to the audience.

The crowd was having a blast but I wasn't I loved being famous now but I also missed the simple life when it was just me and my brother crashing with Dave, we missed seeing him, he never called or wrote to check up on us. Ian said he was still mad at us but I knew deep down he still wanted to see us and so did we. But we were with Ian now and that's how it was going to stay. But in the back of my head I was wondering about Dave, did he miss us? did he ever want to see us again? I just want things to go back to the way they used to be.

while we were performing we could see Ian backstage giving us the thumbs up to keep it rolling. I rolled my eyes and then the crowd was going wild over us esp. the crazy super fans trying to fight their way through security to get on stage with us. Somewhere within those faces of millions I knew one of them had to be Dave's face. I didn't think it was true but I had a feeling he was out there somewhere.

"Gnomeo!" The sound of Dave's voice rang in my head. I tried to shake it off. "Gnomeo! Guys!" The voice said again. Oh man all this was really getting to me, just make it all stop.

"Fellas! Gnomeo! Benny! Nathaniel" Okay now I was really getting ticked off I just wanted the voices to...Wait that wasn't in my head that was actually happening.

"Dave?" I said hearing the voice in real life, I looked through the crowd and from those faces of millions I saw the most familiar face of all.

"GNOMEO! YOU GUYS!" That's when I finally heard and saw him.

"DAVE!" I screamed so happy to see him, he was trying to fight his way through the security guards blocking him. "Guys look Dave came to see us?"

My bro's came rushing right to my side and gasped "Dave! I can't believe he actually came!" Nate said smiling.

We were so busy waving to Dave we forgot that we were lip-sinning our song and when everyone saw on the jumbo screen we weren't really singing they all started to boo and hiss, but we weren't to worried about that cause our friends was here. We hopped off stage and closer to the crowd as Dave Fought through the guards to us.

"Dave I can't believe you came" I said

"I wanted to see you guys perform"

"But Ian said you still were mad at us?" Benny sighed

"No I'm not. Guys, I tried to warn you Ian's been lying to you guys all along. He was blocking me out from you guys so I couldn't take you away from him"

"That's right and I would've gotten away with it too" Ian said stomping on the stage.

"So you really weren't trying to ignore us?" Nate asked

Dave shook his head "No you guys are my friends"

Ian stepped in "And now they're mine!" He said pushing us back with your foot.

"Not anymore we're not...WE QUIT!" We shouted at him "We're not going to make any more music for you Ian!" Benny said as we stood by him

"You 3 come here!" Ian scooped down and picked us up in his arms dangling by our legs.

"Put us down!" I said shaking and struggling in his grip.

"You boys better study your French cause your first world tour stop is in France and you're going one way or the other!" He sneered dropping us in a cat cage and had one of his guys take us away while some other guard tried to take away Dave.

The guy set us on the table in the back and I shook the cage around "You'll never take us alive!" I announce

"They just did take us alive Gnomeo!" Benny said sarcastically

I glared back at him "It's a figure of speech benny, Instead of criticizing me why not use your smarts to figure a way out of here!" I throw at him.

"Well first we have to open the cage lock" He pointed out. I rolled my eyes and jiggled the lock so it would open up. "We're free let's go guys"

"Wait won't Ian know we escaped" He said stopping us.

"Nathaniel's right we need decoys to replace us" Benny said thinking

I scratched my head and looked to my feet "Decoys? You mean like these?" I said pointing to our push dolls, Companies were making all sorts of merchandise after us, Games, Clothing and even toys.

"Perfect! Stuff 'em in before Ian comes back" Benny said holding the cage open as I threw the decoy dolls inside.

We jumped down of the table and hid just as Ian came by, we hid away and he grabbed the cage with the dolls and walked out of the building. Me and the boys laughed. "Sucker we fooled him good!" I said high fiving them.

"Quick let's go find Dave?" We all ran out the building and it was raining a bit but we found Ian racing to the Limo and speeding away an then we saw Dave running to his car. We followed after him and jumped into the driver door just as he opened it and hid. He started chasing after Ian's car trying to go after us.

Me and the boys hoped up on his shoulders "Step on it Dave, your losing him!" I shout. He looks over to see us and then slams the bakes sending us hitting on the glass.

"Guys! How did you..." He said shocked to see us

"We're talking gnomes Dave we can get out of a cat carrier, Not even that hard to do really" Benny said.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay?"

"Dave we're really sorry for not listening to you, when you were just trying to look out for us" I said.

"It's what friends do" Dave said as we all high fived. "Now what's say we all go home!"

"Yeah!"

"By the way guys what about Ian?"

"Don't worry about Ian He's going to have quite a surprise when he looks in that cage" Benny snickered.

Back at home a few night later Dave had prepared a big dinner for us, and his lady friend. We talked to Dave's girlfriend and she decided to give him another chance.

"Hey boys!" She said walking in the door.

"Claire, how do you do?" I said bowing to her.

Claire smiled and blushed "I'm still getting over the fact you have the famous gnome rock-stars living with you" She said smiling at us.

Dave came over and took her hand "They're pretty awesome, but also pretty big pains" He said. "But let's just have a nice dinner tonight!"

"Sounds good to me" Claire giggled sitting in her seat

"Yeah I'm starving!" Nate said drooling over all the food.

"That's a shocker" Benny said sarcastically.

"Champagne anyone!?" I said trying to pop the cork out, It launched right out and broke the window. "Oops!" I grinned nervously.

Dave glared at me. "Not going to say it" He said trying not to scream.

I felt the champagne bottle drop to the floor and get everywhere. "Still not going to say it?" Claire asked Dave. He shook no.

The spilled champagne got on the power cords causing a power outage and the whole house went dark. "I'm going to say it now" I heard Dave say in the dark.

"GNOMEO!" Dave shouted as loud as he could.

"Okay!" I shout back.

This was how my life was from that moment on.

* * *

**And that was the end of chapter 1, Next time we all get to view our Favorite girl and her posse, you all know who I mean? :)**

**Ta-ta till then my loyal Viewers **

**~Jazz-star :) xoxo**


	2. The Gnomettes

**Here we go with the second movie installment of this little saga. This is where we get to see our favorite girl show her moves and her voice and outshine a certain guy, let's all get pumped for the next chapter of this saga.**

* * *

**Juliet pov**

Another day for me a girl by the name of Juliet and nothing else the day was young, the sun was shining, people were socializing and the air was clean what could be the thing to ruin a day like this...BEING STUFFED INSIDE A MAILING BAG, THAT'S WHAT!. I mean seriously who knows how long I've been trapped in here a long plane ride from the forest to the airport and then getting packaged up and flown to who knows where. I just hopped I landed in the right destination or I was going to really be ticked of with somebody. I would've gone totally crazy if I didn't have company come along with me, my 2 loyal trustworthy sisters.

I was the oldest among my 2 sisters, I was medium height with long brown hair that I kept into a nicely combed pony tail with a bang to the side of my face, my skin was fair and I had a nice curved figure and to complete my appearance were my sweet red lips and emerald green eyes. I was considered the pretty one but I was just as tough as I was pretty but on top of all that I had the voice that brings all other singers to their knees in awe. Next to me came my year younger sister jazmin, she was a silent, shy, egghead, she was always being smart and knowing everything about everything there was to know about, which was really annoying to me but at the same time very useful. Her eyes were a nice shade of Peach Mango orange and she was taller than me with a body that was thinner than mine but just as curvy. Her appearance was attractive with her beige skin and long dark hair that she put into a ponytail at the top of her head with a few curled strands hanging to her face. Next to me she had a pretty good voice too, it was quiet because she was quiet but when she really tried her voice was always in a perfect harmonized note, she was always the lead back-up singer to me and we made it work. My last and youngest sister by 2 1/2 years was Elena, she was the sweetest, most polite, most helpful girl you could ever met, But unlike me and Jazmin who here thin she was very thick but still had curves to her hips. She was innocent and modest and so adorable you just want to squeeze her, but she was also surprisingly athletic given her round body. Her hair was long and silky blonde that she kept tied in 2 long pigtails with a short scruffy bang. And just like her sisters she was a singer, her voice was the most high pitched and squeakiest which was good when we were singing to a loud crowd.

The 3 of us together formed the kick-*** girl group know as the Gnomettes. We were beautiful, well dressed and successful girls who made it big by going from rags to riches. And it all started in our hometown...

We grew up in a small little village populated by 300 or so individuals, we were living on the streets as orphans cause we had no place to live or call our own. My sisters were growing up weak and freezing half to death and me being the oldest I had to provide for my sisters. So given the fact we had natural singing talents we used that as our advantage, every now and then we would perform in the middle of town to the small crowds that came and they'd give us money for food for another night to survive. Pretty soon we became known all over the village and the crowd grew day by day we became the singing celebs of that town and everyone knew us by day 3. But the town itself was not rich, at least not in money, So me and my girls were still out alone sleeping in tree holes and bundling with leaves living off berries and pond water, eating what we could afford and scrounging trash cans for the rest.

"Oh I'm so sick of living like this!" I snapped as me and my sister looked through garbage for our next meal late one night. "I'm tired of living in the streets eating half contaminate food from the trash like an animal" I sat down and starred kicking on tiny rocks and stones.

"Stop complaining Jules and help us find something to eat!" Jazmin said in her low voice. We looked around till we found at least half eaten pizzas and fries and buns to chew on for the night. We sat atop the trash can and ate our dinner. And then we looked through the window of the house we were next to as the TV was turned on. They were watching a show about the most popular celebrities on the charts.

"Oh wouldn't it be great to live the life of a rock-star" I said fantasizing about all the glory you get becoming famous.

"Yeah no more eating gross trash food" Jazmin said.

"Or sleeping in the tree's with stiff backs" Elena added cracking her back.

I looked down to the ground and sighed "If only we could make it big, be gnome stars living the big life"

"You mean like them!" Elena said. We looked back at the TV when they were addressing the hottest group around 3 male gnomes that went by the band name Gnomeo and the gnomes. The lead singer, Gnomeo, was such a handsome devil. Oh what I would give to spend a second just talking to him. My sisters were fixed on the other 2 benny and Nathaniel, Sure they were good but Gnomeo was the best, he was the total package, blonde hair, cute face, living the life I wanted for my sister and me to live. I got jealous they had the high life for singing and we didn't, we were just as good maybe better than they were, that should be us with all the fame.

"See those boys are gnomes and there living fame and fortune and here we are like homeless freaks" I said to the girls who were still fixed on the gnomes on T.v

"How do you think they even got to be so famous?" Jazmin asked.

I shrugged and just kept watching through the window. I saw that Gnomeo and the gnomes had a music producer by the name of Ian Hawke who worked at jet records music studio of Hollywood, California. "Ian Hawke huh?" That's when I got my idea "Girls we're going on a little trip, to Hollywood!" I smirked.

The next thing I knew we were being shipped by airmail in an airtight FedEx bag traveling halfway across the country to California. I was so excited if everything went well we would be on our way to a better life just me and my sisters. I don't know how long we were in that we were in that bag but it was getting very tiring and smelly in there all of us cramped tight as could be but then at one of our stops we jumped around and landed on the floor.

"Girls we got to get out of here!" I said ripping the bag to let my feet walk the ground but my sister were having the same idea and it just turned into one big mess.

"Ouch!"  
"That's my hair, ow!"  
"My bad!"  
"Not on my foot"  
"Sorry!"  
"Move you're butt!"  
"Okay!"

The 3 of us were walking in zig-zags with that bag over our tops body, One of them walked backwards and slammed me to the wall and we all fell down. I crawled back inside and popped my head up like a bird egg hatching and my sisters did the same. I looked around and smiled.

"We made it, Jet records!"

"Whoa!" Jazmin said.

I looked up and saw bit time manager Ian Hawke Brushing his teeth by the fountain "Oh my gosh it's him, Ian Hawke!" I gasped. "Uh Mr. Hawke" I yelled to him and then he stopped and scowled.

"That voice, I can't get it out of my head!" I hear him say.

Me and my sisters jump up a bit higher so he could hear better "Hello! Mr. Hawke"

"That's not in my head that's really happening" He said and then turned to see us "What do you want?"

"We want to introduce ourselves" Elena said in her pitched voice.

"That's right, sir. I'm Juliet, and this is my sister Elena"

"Hello sir, such a pleasure to meet you" Elena said, like I said she was very polite.

"And I'm their sister Jazmin, although I feel more like an Olivia or sometimes a..." Jazmin went on about her insecurity again, one of the many things I was annoyed with. I had to cut her off before she rambled on

"Anyway, we're the Gnomettes and well, we'd just be so honored to have you represent us. You made Gnomeo and the gnomes stars,we want to be stars too" I grouped my sisters close to me.

"Yeah!" Jazmin smiled.

"And hang out with the Gnomes" Elena said as we all giggled

"Alright listen before we get all girly and giggly with this just answer me this...You can sign right?"

Me and my sisters huddled about to sing but he stopped us "Oh not here, not now here. Let's head up to my rooftop office" He said

"Oh sure!" I said as my sisters followed me we went up the stairs and up to the Jet records sign and we could see all of Hollywood"

"Oh my, the Hollywood sign" I said star-struck as my sisters all mumbled too.

"Yeah It's nice. So ladies tell me about yourselves

"Well we grew up in a small town population 300 and..."

"Yeah yeah that's great, nice and all. Alright ladies Impress me?" He said kicking back.

Me and my sisters huddled to together and whispered "1...2...3"

We turned around rapidly and then snapped our fingers as music played in our heads.

_[All]  
Three little birds, sat on my window._  
_ And they told me I don't need to worry._

We began to move our hips and let our bodies swing freely as we were in perfect tune with one another  
_  
Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song_  
_ You go ahead, let your hair down_.

_[Juliet]  
Go ahead let you hair down  
_  
[All]  
_ Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_  
_ Just go ahead, let your hair down._

We all stuck a pose and then just smiled. Ian just stood there shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Girls, Girls, Girls, Guess who just became the #1 Gnomette fan in the world? Ian Hawke that's who?" He screamed happily, That's a compliment if I ever heard one.

Me and my sister cheered and hugged each other "So when can we meet the Gnomes?" Elena asked, Yes I wanted to get a glimpse at them so badly and see Gnomeo in person. He was just so handsome.

Ian gave a small grin and said "Uh, that's a good question and the correct answer is...I don't really represent Gnomeo and the Gnomes anymore" He shook his head.

I was disappointed "Oh no"

"W-What happened?" Jazmin asked.

"Ok classic tale sweet and innocent when I met them, they had nothing and I work my butt off to make them stars and, they changed...turned on me like bad cheese" He frowned shaking his head.

My sisters gasped "No"

"Awe that's terrible" Jazmin said.

"I know. I mean I treated Gnomeo like my own son and then he just turns on me. And don't even get me started about benny" Ian went on, me and jazmin gasped. I didn't know they would ever turn on Ian after he did so much for them.

"But not Nathaniel right?" Elena asked.

Ian frowned "It's the cuddly ones you got to watch out for"

Elena frowned "Oh!" I put my arms to my sisters, we were al crushed to know our dream guys were not who we though they were, me especially.

Then Ian spoke again "But what are we so focused on them for they're over, tired, done with *Yawns* Gnomes who can sing are so out" He said and then walked closer to us. "But...Girl gnomes who can sing" He smiled, me and my sister held our breath waiting for his answer "Fasten your seatbelts ladies!" He said.

Me and my sisters could do nothing but cheer and scream, we were in! For so long after living on the streets things were about to turn around. Finally me and the girls could have the life we deserve, Ian was going to make us big, bigger than big, the most all-out girl group on the face of the earth. We would have everything we could ever want from life and more, but all I really wanted was for my sisters to be happy.

"Girls I'm going to make you all huge" Ian said.

"Great when do we start!?" I asked smiling.

"Uh just give me a moment"

"Oh this is so exciting!" Elena shrieked in her high voice

"I can't believe Ian Hawke is going to produce us" Jazmin scream "Do you think we'll get to me all the celebrities!?"

"I hope so!" I smile.

"maybe we'll even get to meet the Gnomes at a big party, Can you believe what it would be like to have Benny talking to me.' Jazmin screamed madly.

"And just picture if for once Nathaniel and I shared a dessert together. And then he would touch my had!" Elena sighed blushing hot red.

I'll admit even I was fantasizing about Gnomeo walking up to me and dancing and singing with me by his side. He was the most famous guy on the charts and the only singing guy gnome along with his brothers there was, next to me and my girls. It tore me to know what we though of them wasn't at all how we pictured, but like Ian said they were in the past and the future was with us.

Ian came back and we hopped onto the little bag he was holding onto as we took the elevator down into the building. Ian was moving around like he was trying not to get caught, the life of a music producer must be a hassle for him. As we passed through the lobby as I looked around. I saw this couple at the elevator and saw they had this small little dog, that looked just like the one from the movies.

"Isn't that the Chihuahua, you know from the movies?" I asked

Ian looked back and smiled "Oh yeah, yeah uh, lots of big names live here" He said with no interest but I was interested.

"Oh Como estas?" Elena said in spanish

"I must have his autograph" I said getting star struck.

"Uh Juliet listen, if you want to be a star start acting like one. Alright you don't get autographs you give them!" I an said to me.

"Oh uh right" I said, stars are too busy for silly stuff if I wanted to be big I had to act like it.

"Oh hey look over there it's a couple of the Jonas brothers" Ian said.

I gasped "Really where?" J.B was my top 5 of favorite group singers.

"I don't see them" Jazmin said.

"Oh hey look girls we're here at my apartment" Ian said setting us down. "Now all I have to do is get the keys and..." He paused and patted is pockets. "Did I...Oh no!" He said worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Girls I'm sorry but it seems I left my keys in my office" He said I frowned a little "What if one of you shoot through the mail slot and open the door inside" He asked.

"Oh I'll do it!" Elena said jumping up to the mail slot, but she got stuck and couldn't make it through.

"I'm stuck!" She cried trying to free herself.

"Alright I got you hold on" Ian said pulling on her but she was hard to get out.

"Not so hard" She said.

Ian gave on tug and she finally popped back out "Might want to lay off the food" He said to her and then looked back to us. "Alright how about you dark hair you're in better shape" He said meaning jazmin

Jazmin was timid "Uh I'm not very good at things like this" She uttered.

"I got it!" I volunteered, I slipped through no trouble and opened up the door as they all walked inside. Ian turned on the lights and we were caught in the rich people suite, leather and printed and fancy furniture everywhere I looked.

"Wow" I gasped

"Nice" Jazmin smiled

"Oh snazzy!" Elena said

"This is so beautiful" I said walking around exploring every piece of luxury furniture

"Stripes!" Jazmin gasped at the tiger stripped foot stool.

We hopped from pace to place everything was so modern and rich in taste, this is what it looked like to live like the rich "Circles" Jazmin said again.

"This is the best place ever" Elena squeaked.

We all hopped onto the shiny grand piano to our side to get a better view "A red piano!" I gasped dancing around. "Is this a dream? someone pinch me!" I asked not believing this was all really happening. "Oh I just adore a penthouse view" I said hugging myself tightly

"Yeah you like it?" Ian asked us.

"We sure do!" Jazmin said.

"Good cause this is where we're living. And this is where your first step to stardom begins"

That night me and my sisters slept in the bed of the finest cotton and Ian slept in the bigger bedroom. "Can you believe it girls!" I screamed too excited to sleep.

"These beds are so much better than the tree's" Jazmin said snuggling all warn and cozy.

"I can wait to see what we do tomorrow"'

"Yes sisters, we're on our way to big things"

Ian went out the door to fetch the paper outside and I heard him talking to his friend on the phone, I heard him all out the halls shouting for a second but then he came in smiling "Girls you're going to school!" I heard Ian say as he walked back inside.

School? I had heard of that place but never actually been to one. But back in my old village the kids said school was a place where you learn and sit in chairs all day and listen to grown ups talk about smart things. School sounded very boring from that description, Jazmin was the smart one here she could teach me everything school could teach if I ever bothered to let her. But Ian had his mind set on this and it looks like we were going.

The next day we had to wake up super early to get dressed for school. Ian had gotten us a few outfits for to wear and since it was our first day of High school we had to dress good. I chose to wear a leather jacket in my signature color red, with a lighter red fitted t-shirt and a red checkered necktie and a dark red knee skirt. Jazmin chose to wear a blue jean jacket and a plain white blouse in her favorite color purple and a purple checkered patterned blouse to her knees. Elena wore a spring green long sleeved dress that went to her feet.

Ian drove us to our new school and I got to say it was something. It was gigantic and confusing and filled with human teenagers, the halls were completely packed with them we had to duck and dodge to avoid getting run over and trampled. Ian lead us to the principals office where we got to meet the principal who welcomed us happily.

After that she assigned us our classrooms for the day and we all got assigned the same rooms for now so we wouldn't be separated. Our first classes went pretty well it was a bit awkward having everyone stare at us because we were gnomes but they didn't seem that shocked to see us.

After our classes we walked down the halls to our lockers. I was just sorting through mine making it more Juliet themed as were the girls. But the whole time I was wondering about how long it would be before Ian made us famous and what it would be like. I had pictured it a million times in my mind, cameras everywhere catalogs and books and billboards with my face on them and fans lined up around the block wanting to get my autographs and paparazzi snapping all my best photos. And meeting world famous celebrities, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Taylor swift, Maybe even the Gnomes, more specifically Gnomeo. I know Ian said they were bad news but just to think there's even a chance to meet them in person would be a dream come true. *Sigh* But who am I kidding, they were big shots and probably doing some big tour right now, I could never meet them in real life, but live to dream.

I slammed my locker door and got the biggest surprise of a lifetime. I couldn't believe it right there in front of my actual blinking eyes, Gnomeo and his brothers, and more impressive they were in our new high school. I didn't even think they went to a high school like this seeing as how they're so famous. My sisters eyes were Glued to benny and Nathaniel who were giving them the same happy loving looks and my eyes were perfectly glued to Gnomeo, he was even more handsome in person, such strong muscular arms and his clothing style was cool and stylish, his eyes sparkled at me like the ocean waves. I could already picture me and him together, talking laughing, performing together a couple made in heaven, Gnomeo and Juliet, Juliet and Gnomeo it worked out so well, and as all this was running wild in my mind I was curious to wondering what was running through his mind, me I hope, he's been staring at me this whole time and I loved it.

But wait, Ian said we were not to trust them, they were betrayers and we had no business with them no matter how cute and hot and talented they were. The school bell rung and that snapped my mind back into place, saved by the bell. I grabbed my sisters arms and then walked the other way.

"Oh that benny is dreamy" Jazmin sighed.

"I think Nathaniel was looking at me" Elena said still trying to look at them.

"Yeah I know, but girls remember what Ian said we can't trust them!" I remind them, They were just as disappointed as I was. It was hard to resist their charm and talent I could still feel Gnomeo's blue eyes glued to only me and I wanted so bad to just run back to him run to his arms and then some. But I was not to get mixed with them they hurt Ian and I don't appreciate that, besides they were also a threat to me and my sisters they were famous gnomes and that could hurt our chances of making it big, but we were girls and much better than they were. I knew we could beat them if we just kept our eyes on the prize.

Later that day after school me and my sisters were getting ready to leave when, we saw Ian walk towards us. "Girls!" He smiled

"Ian, we were just coming to find you" I said

"Not now girls remember when I said I'd make you stars?"

"Yeah"

"Well I found out that the schools having a talent show. Your chance to be discovered by a crowd"

"Oh yay!" I said as did the girls.

"But there is one small problem!" Ian interrupted us. "The school is only letting one talented act go and the only thing standing in your way are the Gnomes" He said to us. "Seems the Dean has asked them to represent the school talent show?"

"Well what do we do?" I asked

"Well The Dean's in the auditorium right now so I'm going to let you perform for her. She'll let you represent the school and perform in a crowd of thousands you girls we be stars, push out the Gnomes career and I'll be on top!...*Clears throat* I-I mean you girls will be on top.

I couldn't believe my ears "Yes!" We cheered "So when do we start?" I asked smiling.

Ian took us to the music room where we found The dean we stayed behind the curtains until Ian told us to have our cue. It was a bit of talking until he finally called us out. "GIRLS!" He said, this was it. We hopped up on the drums in plain view and once again we were struck by coming face to face with Gnomeo and his brother band. We gasped and they gasped louder.

"They're with Ian?" I heard Gnomeo say.

Me and my sisters giggled until we heard the music play as we got ready to perform. We did a few flips to get ready and I started us off as usual.

_[Juliet]  
You change my mind _  
_Like a girl changes clothes._

[All]

_I should know  
That your no good for me. _

_Hey, hey yeah!_

_Cause you hot then you cold_  
_ Your yes then your no _  
_ Your in then your out _  
_ Your up then your down _  
_Your wrong when it's right _  
_It's black and it's white _  
_We fight, we break up _  
_We kiss, we make up._

We started to move our hips and twirl and shake it up and down as we just sung. I saw Gnomeo and his brothers staring at us and smiling.

_U don't really want to stay, no _  
_(Whoa ) but u don't really want to go-o _  
_ Your hot then your cold _  
_ Your yes then your no _  
_Your in then your out _  
_Your up then your down _

_[Juliet]  
Hey yeah!_

I ended our song as the crowd that had gathered applauded and cheered. Ian came back to our side and addressed us. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the debut of the Gnomettes!" He said.

Me and my sisters bowed and giggled "Thank you so much!"

"Well" Ian said looking back at the principal.

She shook her head a bit "They we're wonderful but like I said I've made my decision" She said still wanting the Gnomes to perform.

"Awe, no!" My sisters all sighed, how did she still chose them over us.

Ian wasn't going to let that go down without a fight, he made a very persuasive speech to the Dean that got all the students riled up in an argument of us or the Gnomes. Dr. Rubin was convinced and so she had this to say.

"You make a very persuasive argument Mr. Hawke...So here's what I'll do. tomorrow both the Gnomes and the Gnomettes will perform 1 song in front of the entire student body, the group that receives the most votes will represent the school talent contest" She said and everyone, but the boys, were satisfied with it.

"Thank you"  
"Yes!"  
We did it" Me and my sisters grouped together and smiled.

On the ride home the 3 of us and Ian were having a conversation about tonight. "Alright girls we got a lot of work to do. If you want to beat the Gnomes we got to make you girls out shine them at the music competition"

"No problem we outshined them back there we can do it again" I said proudly.

Back at Jet records penthouse Ian spent a lot of time with us practicing our song for the competition.

During lunchtime at school I was on my tray getting my lunch "Hmm what else am I in the mood for?" I asked looking around.

I felt someone jump next to me, it was Gnomeo, I acted like I didn't care but on the inside I was screaming he was actually talking to me "How about a little friendly advice courtesy of me?" He suggested.

I rolled my eyes and turned away "No thank you" I denied "Grapes please" I asked the lunch lady who set them on my plate, I bumped into Gnomeo backing up and our faces smashed so close we almost touched lips.

"Oops sorry!" We said at one blushing and looking. "Anyways I just thought I should come and warn you about Ian"

I glared at him "What? you should be grateful to Ian he did everything for you Gnomeo and you broke his heart"

"Hmm how should I put this. He's the devil he doesn't have a heart. Oh! and 1 of the things he did for us was lock us in a cage!" He tells me

I rolled my eyes harder, not buying what he was trying to sell me "Gnomeo he would never do that!"

"Right cause you were there I forgot...Juliet you better watch out!" Gnomeo warned me.

"I don't need any advice from you!" I said rather harshly

"But-" He tried to say before I cut him off.

"But nothing Gnomeo, Ian's taking us straight to the TOP!" As I said that my tray fell down taking me with it and I hit the floor with a splat. Everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh at me. I looked up at Gnomeo who jumped out of the way.

"Right straight to the top, I love it" He said making a joke, that I was to mad to laugh at.

"Yeah funny! ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha" I said with harsh sarcasm.

That whole rest of the day I was just too mad with gnomeo, trying to make up a story about Ian like that, he was probably just scared to lose to me and my sisters. He wanted a battle of the bands well I was going to give him one.

That night me and the girls practiced our dance and song routine with Ian "Ha-ha we are going to destroy those Gnomes

"I don't want to destroy them" Jazmin admitted

"Me neither I just want to hang out with them" Elena giggled.

"Alright cut cut cut!" Ian said stopping the music and looking at us. "Alright if you girls all feel that way then maybe we should just dropout of the contest" He suggests

"What?" I gasped worried.

"Yeah you know just call it off, ship you 3 in a box and send you back to wherever it is you came from sound good?" He threatened us. We all shook our heads no. "Good, alright let's take it from the top once more" He said turning the music back up.

Me and my sisters started to dance and move our hips for like a second and then we stopped again "Stop! stop!" He said stopping us again. "Short one in the green dress what's your name again?" He said pointing to my sister.

"Elena" She answered.

"Yeah well I'm losing you there I mean...Have you always been that short?" He asked

"I guess" Elena answered.

"Yeah well you got to work on that" He said. "Alright let me try something, Juliet come up here please" He asked and I walked forward a little, He put his hands up framing me in as I grinned

"Oh yeah now that I like! and it's not just because Juliet's a more of a mega ultra super star then you two" He said to jazmin and Elena "Alright uh let's get a bit more separation between you girls Jules stay where you are" I an instructed and then turned to them.

"And you 2 let's just have you scotch back a little" He said and then just started pushing them further and further away from me. I frowned seeing what he was doing, he pushed them so far back from me I didn't feel right without my sisters by my side. But Ian knew what he was doing and I had to go along with it.

"Alright good, that's better" He said smiling. My sisters looed at me and themselves, this was not all that good to me. "Okay now let's take it from the top, here we go" Ian said starting the music back up.

Me and my sisters started to dance again but this time it wasn't happily I needed them by my side not far behind me.

This was it the night of our big concert contest. Ian had practiced with us all day after school and as often as he could. We were at the school with high expectations for the night if this went well we would be on our way to the top of the charts. Me and my sisters were getting ready in our fashionable matching outfits. Mine was a long red dress with a bright red skirt and a dark red sequence top, Jazmin had on an identical long purple dress with a light purple skirt and a dark blue sequence top and Elena had on a spring green dress and skirt with a dark green sequence top, but for some reason, she was also wearing some big high heel shoes that she could barely walk in. We were all fashionably fierce and tonight was the night we were going to make it to the big-time.

As we were getting ready I could here the school crowd outside in the audience half the crowd was screaming for the Gnomeo and the Gnomes and the other half were screaming for us Gnomettes.

"This is it girls, I'm so excited" I said as me and my sisters were taking the backstage getting ready to perform.

Ian came over and bent down to our height to give us a little pep talk "Alright Juliet this is it the big league it's your time to shine" He encouraged me.

"Yes sir I can do it!" I said skipping away from my sisters. I didn't even here what he had said to them but I wish I had.

The music started to play and smoke and fog covered the stage floor our music was playing and me and my girls were shaking our hips as the music played on waiting for the curtains to rise and then it began.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
_ All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
_ All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
_ All the single ladies_  
_ Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_ I'm doing my own little thing_  
_ You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
_ Cause another brother noticed me._

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_ Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
_ Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

As I was sing I started to dance and shake my head and move my hips freely my sisters were doing their dance moves behind me and I could see Ian recording us from every angle.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
_ Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh_

At the last verse I started to shake and twists and sing the last note in a slow rhythmic beat until I finally stopped and posed as the music went off. The crowd erupted in cheers as the spotlight took to us

"Girls that's for us!" I said through the cheering as my sister raced to my sides.

"Thank you so much. Thank you, Thank you" I said as we all took a bow.

"Well done ladies!" Dean, Dr. Rubin said as we walked off stage next to Ian.

The principal was now addressing for Gnomeo and his brothers to come up and take the stage and perform and me and my sisters were anxious to see what they were going to do. But for some reason they didn't show, I saw Benny and Nathaniel walk on stage but...where was Gnomeo.

The boys walked up to the microphone "Attention. Hello everybody, we'd like to thank you all for coming out here but there's been a change of plans. Our brother Gnomeo couldn't make it today, see we've never sung without Gnomeo, and we're not starting now" Benny said as everyone sighed in disappointment.

I frowned too, I felt so bad for them I mean I really didn't care about winning but I did want to see them perform and Gnomeo just blew them off like that on a biggest night ever. Ian was right about Gnomeo, he was no good. I saw the boys slowly walk away with sad faces as everyone booed at them, I was in deep sorrow for them.

"Smell that girls, that's the smell of victory!" I an said rather proudly after what had just happened, me and the girls looked at him I was having thoughts about Ian right now.

"I know how disappointed you Gnome fans must be" Dr. Rubin said again sad as well. "So I guess that means the Gnomettes win the contest and will represent us in the school talent show"

That made Ian bubble with excitement "Yes! Come on girls let take our victory lap" Ian said rushing to the stage.

The girls walked away from me but they saw I wasn't moving with them. "Jules we have too" Elena said.

I sighed and took their hands "Let's go!" I said walking on stage with them as everyone cheered and clapped for us.

"Uh thanks, Thank you, thanks" I said with a fake grin. I was still to upset about the boys, I know this should have been a dream come true for me but right now I wasn't feeling very super star right now.

"Life's good especially when you're not a loser" I hear Ian say as we trail behind him, just as I leave I hear a door open back inside so I rush in and sure enough, look who decided to show up, No-show Gnomeo.

"Hey guys I'm here!" He said running around. I run up after him "Guys?...Oh no!" He sighed.

"They're gone Gnomeo!" I said walking up to him.

"They're never going to forgive me" He sighed

"You know Gnomeo, Ian was right, you don't care about anyone but yourself" I frowned at him and turned away from him but then I stopped again. "Oh and by the way, I never wanted to win this way" I tell him and then I walk off to get to my sisters.

I found them outside with Ian waiting for me "Juliet where were you?" Jazmin said concerned.

"I was just talking to someone" I sighed and then jumped in the car with them.

The whole ride home was just silent for me.

The next morning the 3 of us were checking ourselves in our little Vanity mirrors an got us.

"There are my little money making stars!" I heard Ian's voice as he walked up to us.

"Hi Ian" Elena said.

"Remember when I said I was going to make you all stars?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Guess who's opening for Brittney spears at the staple center" He smiled

We all went screaming and waving around in happiness "Pinch me am I dreaming? oh my gosh!" I said hugging them both tightly

"Wait tonight? We'll miss the school contest" Jazmin pointed out. That's right I forgot all about it we couldn't miss the talent show.

"That's right you will miss the school contest. You're so smart I can never get anything pass you" He said to her. "But it was never about that stupid contest, it was always about making Juliet a star" He said picking me up away from my sisters.

"That's what you wanted right?" He asked me

"Well Yeah"

"Well this is your time to shine" He said holding up a golden sequence dress for me with silver sequence outlining to me. "It's all about you Juliet" He whispered to me.

"B-But what about Jazmin and Elena?" I asked

"Oh yeah they'll be there too they can sing backup" He said. Backup? My sisters are not backup stars we're all starts together "I got them some stuff too"He said just tossing their silver sequence dresses to the ground beside them.

"Hey! But, we're her sisters" Jazmin said

"And the 3 of us sing together or not at all" They said boldly.

I agreed with them but then Ian had this to say "Alright well who needs you. All I really need is the J girl" He said.

Now I was mad "Ian I won't do it without them!" I said jumping down and standing by them, we were a group and nothing less.

"Ok then let's go to plan B. Uh ok, *Claps hand* Who like's barbeque?" He asked

We got confused "Barbeque?" I asked.

"Cause I know this great little place that make's the best roasted chipmunks, hmm real tasty...Unless you want to sing?" He threatened us

"Oh!" I said holding my sisters hands. This was not good.

That was when we had no choice but to agree and then he locked us in a cage and put a lock on so we wouldn't escape like the Boys did. That night we walked outside t the limo but Ian was debating over something so he just set us down next to the luggage with all his stuff. Me and my sisters were holding each other for dear life. this was not at all what we wanted to happen.

"We need to get out of here now" Jazmin squeaked.

"How? we can't even pick the lock" Elena asked

I looked over at Ian's bag he had his pone in the pocket where I could reach it "The phone!" I sad reaching between the cage to grab it.

"Call somebody. Call 911" Elena said.

"I'm calling for backup" I said dialing though Ian's contact list till I found the correct number. It rang for a while then it picked up

_"Oh I didn't realize I pocket-dialed 1-800 lowlife" I heard Gnomeo's voice through the phone._

"Gnomeo" I said

_"Juliet?" He said surprised_

"Yeah listen could you guys fill in for us, we're not gonna be able to peform tonight" I said in a scared whisper.

_"But what about the music concert the whole school's counting on you"_

"I know I know it's just well, I should've listened to you about Ian"

_"Don't tell me-_

"Yep, he locked us in a cage" I sighed, I looked back at Ian who was arguing with the chauffeur to the limo.

_"Juliet I'm coming for you" I hear him said and me and my sisters smile. "__Benny Tell jazmin how to pick the lock" Gnomeo said_

_"Roger that"_ I hear benny say and then I pass the phone to jazmin so she could speak to him.

It wasn't that hard for them to crack the first 2 numbers because Ian was so simple to have the first numbers both be one. But the second number they were arguing over.

"Jazmin focus! the 3rd number is notoriously the hardest to crack. I'm assuming it's a prime number but we can't be sure until..."Benny went on until jazmin stopped him.

"Benny the first 2 numbers were one I'm trying one" She said turning the latch to one and the locked opened "It opened" She said now it was time to escape but Ian was walking this way.

"Ian's coming put the phone back hurry" I say as we act like nothing happened.

"Hope you're ready for the show girls" I an said picking up our cage giggling us about.

"Oh we're ready" I said smiling. Right before Ian put us in the car I saw something coming up towards us a toy motorcycle and Gnomeo was riding it. YES WE'RE SAVED.

But we were driving off already and our only hope was that Gnomeo got here in time and we had to get out of this cage when he did. While Ian was distracted with his champagne bottle In opened up the cage and we quietly crawled on top of it, but now how were we going to get outside? Then Ian made our escape a whole lot easier by opening the limo roof for us.

We all hopped up to the roof and slid down the back window and Gnomeo was right beside us tossing us helmets before we jumped. But I guess Ian must've seen we were gone because he popped his head out and started to freak out and scream.

"Gnomeo!" He snapped when he saw who was here to rescue us.

"Hi Ian good to see ya, you never right" Gnomeo said as we strapped on our helmets to jump.

Elena went firsts But jazmin was being difficult. "Jump jazmin" I said.

"Uh I don't think..." I wasn't going to wait so I just pushed her down and she landed safely on the seat. I jumped and landed right behind Gnomeo "Punch it Gnomeo!" I said

"You got it" He said driving faster past Ian.

"Hey Ian in the words of the Don...You're Fired!" I said driving away. Ian was throwing a fit as we drove off.

Ian was making the chauffer drive after us and they were gaining fast. "He's gaining on us" I said to gnomeo but he had a good plan already. We turned into the nearest store and when the limo tried to go after us it crashed now we were safe.

"I guess I owe you an apology about Ian" I said to Gnomeo

"Stick with me Jules I'll never steer you wrong" He said as we turned a corner but we had to turn back because Ian was now running after us.

"Oh yeah I'll never doubt you again" I tell him.

"We have got to lose him!" I say looking back

"I have an Idea jump on the count of 3!" Gnomeo said. We saw the helicopter in sight and that's when we all jumped for it, grabbing the landing skids and dangling

"I'm not really good with heights" Jazmin cried in a low voice.

"Just hang on tight Jazmin" Elena said.

"We need the remote" Gnomeo said.

"Girls I know what to do, It's hats off to Ian" I said as we all threw our helmets at him he threw the remote and fell to the ground

"The remote!" Gnomeo said.

"I can't reach it" I said

"I'm going for it, grab my ankles" Jazmin said. She jumped for the remote and Elena grabbed her feet and I flipped over to grab hers, Jazmin grabbed the remote and smiled.

"I got it!" She said.

"Way to go jaz"  
"Nice work jazmin"  
"Good going jaz" We all said as she started to control the helicopter.

"Hey Ian you were wrong I don't need these" Elena said kicking off her high heel shoes and throwing them, they hit the motorcycle and then it swerved out of control and hit Ian in his...manhood

We could all feel his pain right now, but not as badly a he could "Ooohh!, My bad" Elena said as Jazmin steered us all back to school.

We flew right into the window as the spotlight shined on us as we hit the stage with Benny and Nathaniel a waiting for us. We all ran to each other and smiled, I couldn't believe we were once again meeting the Gnomes. I could hear the crowd behind us cheering and shouting for us.

"This is such an Honor!" Elena said giggling

"For you or for us?" Nathaniel said looking at her.

"For us!" Me and Gnomeo said at once. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx! Infinity jinx..." Me and him could have gone on forever with this but.

"Guys! We get it! Huddle up gang" Jazmin said as we all grouped together. Now that Gnomeo had saved us from Ian we needed to find a new place to stay, Gnomeo generously gave us permission to stay with them and their friend Dave for as long as we needed to and we thanked him for that. Now we needed to perform a quick song and fast, but we all knew the perfect one.

_We are family_

The 6 of us started to spin and dance and sing together like an all out band.

_Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by_  
_ (And) And we fly just like birs of a feather_  
_ I won't tell no lie._  
_Just let me say for the record_  
_ We're giving love as a family does._

_We are family_  
_ I got all my sisters with me_  
_ We are family (we are family)_  
_ Get up everybody and sing (now sing it to me baby)_  
_ We are family_  
_ I got all my sister with me (i got all my sisters)_  
_ We are family (oo yeah)_  
_ Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)_

_(We) No we don't get depressed_  
_ Here's what we call our golden rule_

_All I want all that I need (all that I want)_  
_Is to rock with my family (Family)_  
_All I want all that I need (All that I need)_  
_I'll rock it with my family (Yeah!)_

_We are family (Family, family)_  
_I got all my brothers with me (Got my brothers with me, baby)_  
_We are family (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, Oohh)_

As the music played the boys started to flip and me and my girls flipped and twirled in mid air and as the music hit it last note we all stuck a pose.

"Thank you" Jazmin said as we all cheered and celebrated.

_"Well I think it's pretty clear who's the winner of the contest and the donation of 5o thousand dollars is west Eastman high!"_ The announcer of the contest said we had won with our super star performance that filled us all up with joy.

That night proved to be the biggest night of our lives. We got to perform in front of adoring fans and crowds and now everyone knew the name Gnomettes, and not only that we got to meet and perform with the gnomes and share in the fame and glory that they did. That surely called for a celebration so we performed one more song for fun and we got to be the stars of it.

That night after the big shindig at school we headed to our new home with Dave and the gnomes. Dave gladly welcomed us there and we felt right at home and we also had to share a room with the Gnomes for a while but we could all live with that.

Dave came in to wish us goodnight sleep "Look at you, all ready for bed. Looks like the Gnomettes are a good influence" He said smiling at us.

"Thanks Dave" I smiled

"Thanks Dave" Jazmin followed

"Thanks Dave ha-ha-ha" Elena giggled.

"Alright well goodnight you guys, see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Jazmin"  
"Goodnight benny"  
"Goodnight Elena"  
"Goodnight Nathaniel"  
"Goodnight Gnomeo" We all said goodnight to our counterparts but the thing is gnomeo didn't say goodnight back to me.

"Gnomeo?" Dave said

Gnomeo stood up in his bed "I'm not tired" He said.

"Sorry gnomeo but you have school tomorrow" Dave said turning off the light

"Not tired" Gnomeo said flicking the lights back on

"Gnomeo c'mon it's bedtime" Dave said turning them off again

"Not tired"

"Gnomeo!" Dave pointed and turned the light off again

"Still not tired" *Light on*

*Light off* "More awake!" *light on*

*light off* "Tired, just kidding much more awake!" Gnomeo joked turning them on again.

Dave was getting very annoyed now "Gnomeo that's it don't make me come over there!" Dave warned him stumbling on his crutches.

"Okay" Gnomeo said clicking off the light, but Dave slipped in the dark and then there was this whole commotion of crashing and thumping.

Gnomeo flipped the light on with a feared face "Oh boy I suddenly got really really tired, he-he, Night Dave!" Gnomeo said nervously turning off the lights.

"GNOMEO!" I hear Dave scream his name.

Yes, life was sure going to be different now that we're living with the Gnomes. But our life as Superstars was just about to begin, just us and our crush boys.

* * *

**And there you have it the entire 2nd Movie all rolled into one big chapter up next my favorite movie of all, Movie numero tres.**

**~Jazz-star**


	3. Gnomewrecked

**NOW! onto my most personal favorite, movie #3 of the chipmunks movies and Along with G+J 2 I hope they'll be making a 4th movie to the chipmunk they are all just so good. Sorry it took me so long but the last one had so much to put in and it was just too good to leave anything out of it.**

**But like I said Enjoy :)**

* * *

One hot summer day the sun was shining, the air was warm and 6 little Gnomes, who also happen to be the world famous singing groups there was were gradually about to enjoy a relaxing family vacation. But little did they know this trip was going to turn into a big adventure and it all started on a cruise ship.

_[__All]_  
_Vacation_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Vacation_  
_Had to get away_  
_Vacation_  
_Meant to be spent alone_

_Juliet: Can't seem to get my mind off of you_

_Boys: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Elena: Back here at home there's nothin' to do_

_Boys: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Gnomes: Now that I'm away_

_Gnomettes: I wish I'd stayed_

_Gnomes: Tomorrow's a day of mine, That you won't be in_

_[All]_  
_Vacation_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Vacation_  
_Had to get away_  
_Vacation_  
_Meant to be spent alone_

They all began to dance and twirl and sing all over the place "Guys freeze!" Dave said and they all stopped in their tracks

"Awe!" They all sighed

"Where's gnomeo?" Dave asked worried, when gnomeo wasn't around that's when trouble happened.

"Hey Dave!" He heard gnome who was sliding down the ropes to the ship. "Where you been?' He asked Dave

"Trying to board the ship" Dave said

"Already did that also checked out our room, dibbed the seat closest to the window, ordered us a round of virgin piña coladas and sighed us up for parasailing"

"Gnomeo you're not going parasailing" Dave said to him'

"I though we were going on vacation to have fun!" Gnomeo complained

"Don't worry family vacations are all about fun. But first we need to set a few rules"

"Let's start with you can't call dibs on beds till everyone's in the room" Benny states and everyone agreed with him.

"Alright that's rule #1, shall we go over the rest of them gnomeo" Dave asked

"Dave come on rues is my middle name" Gnomeo said.

The second they entered the ship it was a wild gnome cruise gone mad. Gnomeo began to spray the floors with tanning oil and he and his friends started to slip and slide all over the place, Gnomeo was showing off, as usual, and ran them all over including Dave. Next on the Gnomeo ruin the cruise list was walking up to the ship controls and messing around

"This is your captain speaking, al kids are now allowed on the adults only serenity deck!" He said through the voice over and then the kids went wild on the adult part of the ship.

From there Gnomeo went on the big water slide using Dave's shoe as a surfboard as he went spinning and splashing all over. Then he went swinging down lamps and ropes and ding all sorts of crazy things. Forcing Dave to chase after him.

Meanwhile the Girls were giving their own little show to an audience who had gathered to hear them play.

_[Gnomettes]  
I'm trouble - yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_  
_I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now_  
_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town_

Juliet was in the center as always and her sisters were in the background as her backup dancers. That's when Gnomeo came in and total stole the spotlight much to Juliet's dismay

_[Gnomeo:]_  
_Yo! "T" to the "R" to the "O"-"UBLE"._  
_Rockin' non-stop till the mike gets dull._  
_Take what I want,when I want. No holding back._  
_When I kick your flow,I'm on up on the track._  
_"G" to the "N" to the "O-M-EO". When I'm in town,_  
_Me and all your friends gonna come through like a hurricane._  
_Tearing down everything in my way._

"GNOMEO!" Dave screamed as everyone plugged their ears

"We talked about rules gnomeo"

"I'm sorry I didn't know the agreements meant no fun" Gnomeo complained

"Gnomeo when are you gonna stop acting like a child"

"When are you going to stop treat me like a child"

I'll stop treating you like a child when you start to act like a grown-up"

"I'll start acting like a grown up when you start-"

_I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)_  
_I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) (2x)_

That's when the girls came out in their bathrobes swinging their wet hair back and forth moving their hips and bodies to as the boys beat-boxed to their singing.

"Girls not now please" Dave stopped them and they all groaned "I'm late for my dinner with the captain"

Juliet gasped "We're having dinner with the captain?"

"No I am you're staying here I have to go apologize for everything Gnomeo did" Dave said going into the bathroom

"This is so not fair! not to us, not to Dave and certainly not to the captain, who I'm sure was really looking forward to dinning with me" Juliet said.

"I'll talk to Dave and smooth things over" Benny said going into the bathroom to talk with Dave.

"What is it benny?" Dave said as benny came to his side.

"Well I would never say this to gnomeo, goodness knows he can be totally irresponsible. But I have advice for you"

"You have advice for me"

"Picture this, say Gnomeo is a racehorse and you Dave are his incredible helpful jockey who's there to guide him down the race track of life. But if you hold on too tight that horse is going to fight and bite which isn't fun for anyone. But if you learn to loosen your grip just a bit.

"He'll fly off the track and crash into the fence!" Dave announced.

"I know you just want what's best for Gnomeo but Dave, kids will rise to the occasion if you just show them a little trust" Benny said helping Dave fix his bowtie.

Dave came out of the bathroom ready to go "Alright guys I'm going out"

"Dave question, if we have to be held captive in this room" Gnomeo started

"Because of you!" Juliet snapped

"Cane we at least watch a movie" Nathaniel said.

"Sure, you guys are old enough to make your own decisions. pick a movie!" Dave said handing them the remote.

"Oh Dave looks so elegant!" Juliet smiled

"Have fun!" Elena said.

"Wait Dave before you go I mad something for you" Nathaniel said handing Dave a necklace he made "It's soft so you can sleep in it and I made it with all colors so it'll go with everything"

"Thanks I'll put it on after dinner"

"You could wear it now so everyone can see it" Nathaniel asked

"Haha nice, a real chick magnet" Gnomeo joked

Nathaniel gave him those big cute eyes and he didn't want to se him so sad. Dave put it on and then walked to the door "Alright guys have fun but not too much because I'm still very upset"

"Goodbye Dave" Gnomeo said as soon as Dave closed the door "And Hello ladies" He ripped off his pj's to show he was wearing a white suit underneath

"Where're you going?" Benny asked

"To the casino I'm feeling lucky"

"Oh no no no no no! Dave said" Benny started

"Dave said and I quote 'we're old enough to make our own decisions'" Gnomeo said repeating Dave's words

"He meant we're old enough to chose a film"

"We'll we're clearly not, look what Nate just picked" Gnomeo said seeing Nate had picked a kiddy movie for teenage gnomes.

"What's wrong with this movie?" Nate asked

"It's for babies! which is probably why Dave treats us like babies...Grow up Nathaniel" Gnomeo said changing to a scary movie and then walking to the door.

"Gnomeo please" Benny said going after him.

The girls were now thinking of their night out "I say we go to salsa night" Juliet said suggesting we go dancing.

"In out pajama's" Jazmin reminds her.

"Oh I know" Elena said.

Next thing they knew the girls were on the dance floor in the dance room twisting and jumping to the music and doing it in style thank to Elena's handy fashion work. Juliet wore a hot red sequence dress with pink straps and a pink skirt, Jazmin wore a purple sequence dress with a light purple skirt and straps and Elena had on a green sequence dress with a light green skirt. All 3 of the sisters were side by side jumping and dancing around to the beat of the music

"Elena I love these dresses!" Juliet said spinning her sister around.

"You're so crafty" Jazmin said

"Thanks it's what I do...uhg!" Elena was paying no attention and hit a tall girls leg

"Ow!" The Latino girl in the blue dress said looking down.

"Oh sorry!" Elena said to the human girl she bumped.

"Ew! what are you?" She asked as everyone turned their eyes to them.

"We are the Gnomettes" Juliet said

"Hi I'm Elena"

"And my sister was just trying to apologize"

"What's she sorry; for stepping on my friend foot, or her busted tired little dance moves" The Latino girl in the green dressed sassed her and everyone ooh

"Oh no you didn't!" Juliet sassed

"Oh yes she did" The girl said.

"You better get those lean press-ons outta my face, Unless you want to meet my claws and yeah baby, their real" The all 3 of them hissed like angry cats.

"You wanna go?" One girl asked

"Hit it!" they said and thus began the dance off.

The 3 sister easily were going to outshine them, Jazmin and Elena spun Juliet around before they started to dance and flip and show up the other girls.

_Pa pa l' Americano  
Pa pa l' Americano  
Pa pa l' Americano_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_  
_do the conga_  
_I know you can't control yourself any longer (2x)_

Those Latino girls were good but the Gnomettes were way better, Juliet was the star showing them all up and her sisters were right by her side.

_Everybody gather 'round now_  
_let your body feel the hit._

One girl grabbed Juliet and tossed her in the air Juliet went rolling down her body and then she got flung over to the table leaving her sisters to deal with the girls themselves.

_Don't you worry if you can't dance_  
_let the music move your feet._

Jazmin and Elena climbed on the other 2 girls a they went flying through the air with ease and poise and landed right next to Juliet as they finished this dance off with a bang.

_[Gnomettes]_  
_Come on, shake your body baby,_  
_do the conga_  
_I know you can't control yourself any longer (4x)_

Juliet, Jazmin and Elena started to dance in a conga line which turned into flips, followed by a backwards hand stand walk and then jazmin took Juliet and spun her in the air as all 3 of them finished with a pose. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Their competitors walked off in defeat as the girls smiled and hugged each other.

Back with Dave he was talking to the captain about how he shouldn't be so made with Gnomeo about everything he did on the first day of the cruise, it took some time but he and the captain did come to an agreement at the end. But that's when the cruise mascot the Giant pelican came by and spilled hot soup over Dave's pants, serious burn.

Dave went to clean up and then saw the mascot again "Hey you got a problem with me or something pal?" He snapped

"Oh you bet I do and you know why?" He said back

"I don't?" He said confused

The pelican removed his head to reveal who was behind it "Ian!"

"That's right!" Ian said frowning

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here now"

"Really?"

"Yeah not to many record labels are interested in hiring the guy who blew it with the Gnomes, blew it with the Gnomettes and passed on Justin Bieber. Twice"

"Look Ian I'm sorry you lost your job and your dignity but spilling things, hot things, on me won't bring that stuff back"

"Yeah your right Dave. It's too late for me to get back what I lost but it's not to late to ruin your life, starting with this cruise. And if I see those Gnomes break any more rules I'll see to it your all tossed over board, you're in my house now Davey...or rather ship!" Ian said walking away with the pelican head on.

Dave walked back to the room, where he hopped to find the Gnomes but they were all gone, well most of them anyway. "Nathaniel?" Dave asked as he walked over to the chair Nate was sitting in.

"Please don't eat my brain!" Nathaniel was scared out of his mind watching that horror movie this whole time.

"Why are you watching Jungle monster 4. Gnomeo how could you let..." Dave started before eh realized no one else was there.

"Gnomeo...Benny...Girls?!" He said not one of them was there anymore. He saw on the bed some glittering fabric that had a missing cut-out in the shape of dresses for the girls. Then he knew they had snuck out

"Oh no! no no no no no" He said walking back to the door to find them. "I'll be right back!" He told Nathaniel

He turned off the lights and there was a gasp "It's dark!" Nate said twitching

Dave walked right into the casino, figuring that's just the place in the cruise ship Gnomeo would try to be. He walked around until he found Gnomeo talking to some girl dealing cards and drinking.

"Gnomeo!" Dave said seeing gnomeo and got upset

"Who's Gnomeo I wonder?" He said smiling nervously as Dave came towards him. "Well I'd love to stay and chat more but I've got to run now" Gnomeo tried to run but he wasn't getting very far on the spinning table

"Gotcha! Dave said picking him up and walking away "You're in big trouble young man do you"

"Gnomeo!" He heard and saw the last one of the Gnomes he expected to be in the casino

"Benny?"

Benny looked and was shocked "I wasn't betting honest" Benny said

"Your winnings sir" Until the guy came by with a big plate of money and gold benny won by gambling 'Busted.

"I didn't sneak out. I mean I did but only to find Gnomeo" Benny tried to explain as Dave dragged him and Gnomeo back to the room.

"Just wait till we get back to the room so I can...

"There they are captain!" Ian had gone to get the captain of the ship on Dave who was giving him and the boys hard looks

Dave put the boys behind his back "Captain" He said nervously

Back at the room all 6 gnomes were gathered as Dave was pacing around in frustration and Gnomeo was talking"Oh what's he going to do make us walk the plank?" Gnomeo asked

Nathaniel gasped and backed up "There's a plank?"

"No but if you all disobey me one more time you will be off the ship and you'll miss the international music awards is that clear!" Dave snapped.

"Yes Dave" Elena said looking down

"Uh huh" Jazmin uttered

"Absolutely" Juliet sighed

Gnomeo looked over at Dave "What if we need to disobey you"

"And why would you need to do that?'

"Picture this say for example you tell me not to move 'Gnomeo if you move from that chair you're grounded' But then I happen to see pirates climbing up ropes ever so stealthy. Now it's be easy for me to take my trust old Swiss army knife and cut the ropes, but I have to stay put or do I?"

"Uh yes Gnomeo you do and what are you doing with a pocket knife?"

"Which pocket knife are you referring to"

"Ok give it to me you could cut yourself" Dave said as gnomeo handed it to him

"So I could've saved us all from robbage and pilgering and you'd still ground me?" He asked, Dave rolled his eyes.

"Gnomeo there's no such word as robbage and it's pillaging" Benny corrected him 'But he has a point Dave there's got to be times when you trust us" Benny said.

"I trusted you tonight and look where that got me?!" He snapped walking away

The 6 gnomes looked sad "It's probably just the hot gravy talking" Gnomeo said.

The next morning. Dave and the 6 little gnomes were walking around the ship to their next family activity.

"You're all lucky the captain allowed you one more activity"

"What is it?"

"Shuffleboarding!" Dave smiled.

"AWE!" They all sighed "By my calculatios it appears to be 10% shuffle 90% 'Bored'" Benny joked

"That's funny!" Jazmin said to him.

"Oh uh thanks" Benny blushed.

Benny and Jazmin secretly crushed on one another as did Elena and Nathaniel and Gnomeo and Juliet did too, but those 2 acted as though they didn't have feelings for each other and blocked it out with rude comments and acting mean to each other, sort of a brother sister bickering type thing.

"You know Dave I think I'd prefer the plank" Gnomeo said.

"Well you all do that and I get to do something I haven't done in a long time...absolutely nothing!" Dave said relaxing in a lounge chair

"Hahahaha" Juliet said with sarcasm "You can make all the jokes you want Gnomeo but not even you could make this interesting" she said.

Gnomeo looked around and saw a kid flying a kite on the deck and got a idea that was going to backfire. "Care to make this interesting that I can make this interesting" He said betting her.

"Gnomeo what are you doing? Need I remind you Dave's watching us" Benny pointed out

"Oh Benny please the poor guy hasn't has a moments piece since he met us he's exhausted. Check this in 3,2,1 *Snaps fingers* lights out" He said and just like that Dave was asleep on the lounge chair.

"Nap time see. Time to turn punishment into Fun-ishment hahaha!" He cackled evilly leaving the others with shocked looks.

Gnomeo went over to the kid with the kite and offered a trade of his plate of donuts for the kite, that's when the trouble started. gnomeo was hang-gliding over the ship and seas on the kite with the others on deck keeping him from floating away.

"WHOO-HOO I can see Russia from here!" He called out

"Hey benny grab on!" Nathaniel said to Benny who was the only one not joining in on the fun

"Forget it all I ever to do is try to save him and it only gets me In trouble" Benny said walking away, but when he turned around after hearing screaming, the girls and his brothers were flying away.

"Benny do something!" Jazmin called to him

"Oh seriously!" Benny said racing to grab the end of the string and puling it back towards the chair Dave was sleeping in. "Gnomeo's got himself in a bind looks like it's Benny saving him again" Benny uttered to himself as he tied the rope down so they couldn't fly off.

"Ahh!"

"Haha thanks bro!"

The Chair suddenly began to get dragged little by little as the kite was being pushed by the wind with the gnomes still on it. The chair eventually was getting dragged all over the ship and Dave was just too out cold to notice. But when the rope finally let loose sending his chair flipping backwards and all six Gnomes went into the air.

"DAVE! Dave! Help us! Please Help us! DAVE!" They all shouted.

Dave woke up and saw what was happening "AAAAHHH!" He screamed trying to grab them before it was too late. He raced after them and almost had them but he wasn't quick enough the wind was puling them out to see and he was moving farther away.

"DAVE! HELP US!" They all screamed to him.

"In retrospect this was a bad idea" Gnomeo said. "We're losing altitude" He announced to the others

"I don't think I can last much longer." Nathaniel said floating at the bottom on a doughnut he swiped before they sailed away "I'm so hungry. Can't I have just one bite"

"No!" Benny stated

"A nibble"

"No nibbles"

"Well maybe I could just lick the glaze"

"The glaze is what's keeping you alive Nathaniel its high fat contents is creating a waterproof barrier" Benny said acting smart again.

"I'm going to starve to death!" Nathaniel said being overdramatic

That's when Jazmin came in with her smartness "Actually there are many other things that'll kill you before starvation; Dehydration, Sunstroke"

"An Island!" Elena shrieked

"No an Island would probably be helpful so if you see one you should definitely say something"

Juliet rolled her eyes and looked to her sister "Uh Jazmin" She pointed out

"Oh!" There was in fact an Island right in the distance.

Who knows how long they had to swim from where they were to the sandy island beach but when they finally made it to land they were exhausted and collapsed "Ha we're alive, We're alive!" Gnomeo announced

"Good cause now...I'm going to kill you!" Juliet said charging him.

"Hey hey hey Guys no one's killing anyone okay, no matter how much he deserves it" Benny said glaring to his brother.

"Well put Benny could've done without the passive aggression *clears throat* Look we've got nothing to worry about Dave knows we're gone by now, he probably has the whole coastguard looking for us. In the meantime why don't we all just relax and have some doughnut" Gnomeo suggests but when they looked they saw that Nate was already finishing off the last of the giant doughnut

He looked back and saw them all looking to him "Did you guys want some?" Nathaniel asked but the rest of them just sighed

Gnomeo had been spending a while gathering coconuts and arranging them in a specific pattern on the sand "Okay there we go won't be long before a rescue plane sees our s.o.s and flies us back to civilization" Gnomeo said assuring them.

"I don't hear any planes or helicopters" Elena asked

"Maybe Dave's coming in a hot air balloon cause those things are really quiet" Nathaniel said

"I don't think Dave will be in a hot air balloon" Benny states

"But...he is coming right?" Nate said getting worried

"Of course just, maybe not today" Gnomeo admits

"Gnomeo's right we should prepare to spend the night"

"What! you guys expect me to sleep outside" Juliet said panicking

"Uh last I checked Jules, we're gnomes we're used to sleeping outside"

"Uh No we used to be used to sleeping outside" She correct him

"C'mon Jules it's just one night" Elena said

Juliet scoffs "One cold night" She shivered

"So we'll make a fire we're always setting thing s on fire accidentally, how hard could it be when we put our minds to it"

"Uh and how are you proposing to do that?" Benny asked

"I create a spark by stroking this rock with my Knife" He felt in his coat but felt nothing "Which Dave took from me" gnomeo frowned, Benny snickered at his brothers incompetence.

"I suppose you have a better idea smart guy" Gnomeo eyed his short brother

"As a matter of fact I do smart guy!" Benny sassed him back and pulled out his magnifying glass "As you can see the lenses concentrates the energy of the sun, thus making Fire!" Benny said making it so the glass reflect the sun in a spot to make the wood hot.

"Oh impressive!" Jazmin said to him

Benny blushed and babbled "Oh thanks thank you, thanks for thinking that" Benny wasn't paying attention and moved the glass to his foot so now his foot was burning and he was smelling it when he realized it.

"Hot hot! hot! hot!" he raced around screaming and then jumped into the water to cool his foot "Ah!"

"We have made Fire1' Gnomeo cheered

"So...what do we do now?" Elena asked

_Kumbaya my Lord. Kumbaya. _  
_ Oh, Lord Kumbaya._

Gnomeo began singing confusing them all, was he really singing at a time like this. but since they had no better plan they all started to do it too.

Meanwhile A capsized Dave and Ian were reaching the same Island and along the different side of the beach. They were both wet and tired but Dave's concern for them was what kept him going.

"GNOMEO, BENNY, JULIET!" He called but none of them answered. "We need to head inland, Climb to the top of the island and see if they're here"

"Great let's get on it!" Ian said stroking 2 sticks together.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a fire I figured how hard could it be!"

"But what about the guys!"

Ian rolled his eyes "Yeah look its getting dark-ish, we need to rest and build a fire. We'll go in the morning"

"No we'll go now!" Dave protested.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me Dave. I'm not one of you little Gnomes you can boss around and stuff into a cage whenever you feel like it!" Ian says

"That was you Ian!"

"Calm down. Jeeze no wonder those guys would rather fly off the ship than spend a minuet more with you" Ian said walking away.

"They didn't mean it, it was an accident there just kids" Dave calls out "I don't know how long they'll survive out there" He worried.

A long day had come over them and it began to get dark out side, since the Gnomes had already got a fire going they began to swaddle up safely under the leaves they picked to keep extra warm in the night.

"And you guys were worried!" Gnomeo began to say "See we've got a nice fire going, a cozy nighttime sky and it a rescue copter comes by they'll see us. Everything will work out soon"

"Goodnight guys!" Jazmin said lying on her leaf

"Goodnight" Juliet said

"Goodnight" Elena said

"*Yawns* goodnight" Benny said.

"Night!" Nathaniel said and then blew out the fire.

"Nathaniel!" The others snapped.

"What Dave always turns off the light before saying goodnight"

"That fire was sort of the only thing keeping us from freezing to death" Benny explained

"Yeah!" gnomeo said

"Can't you just relight it"

"How?" Benny asked

"With your glasses and the sun" Nate said but then looked up in the sky and remembered the sun wasn't out at night "Oh!"

_I'm a survivor _  
_ I'm not goin' give up _  
_ I'm not goin' stop _  
_ I'm goin' work harder _

_ I'm a survivor _  
_ I'm goin' make it _  
_ I will survive _  
_ Keep on survivin'_

Benny, Nate, Elena, Jazmin and Juliet were sitting in the sun singing, the only thing they could do to pass the time on this island. Just then Gnomeo came back to the group.

"Yeah wait to keep the spirits up guys doing it yeah" Gnomeo said passing them each a piece of bark, confusing them

"And what is this suppose to be?" Juliet asked

"Breakfast!"

"No it's bark!"

"Yeah for breakfast"

"Oh I bet it's very good" Jazmin took a bit out of it as the others looked, a second later she was spitting and gagging it all up, just as benny came over to her. "It's not!" She said.

"It's been forever since our last all you can eat buffet" Nathaniel said as he and Elena sighed

"Crazy suggestion guys let's get off this beach and lets find some real food" Benny suggested.

"If I know my horticulture, and I do, this is a groove of mango trees" Benny said proving his superior smarts again.

"Then where are all the mangoes

"Maybe the jungle monster ate them all" Nate said as the others sighed

Gnomeo was at the back of the group gazing around until something caught his eyes in a flash. He climbed up a tree and there he saw it, a bright orange fresh Juicy mango just right for the picking. Gnomeo took that chance and snapped it off with great hunger and was about to take a bite until.

"You were planning on sharing that right?" Juliet asked him

Gnomeo got scared and tried to play it off "Uh yeah I was going to share" He lied

"Oh well good. Cause it kinda looked like you were gonna eat it all by yourself" Juliet called him out on that

Gnomeo got nervous "What I would never do that"

"I don't believe you" Juliet snatched the mango away and ran away with it. Gnomeo was one step ahead of her and he snatched it from her and ran down the tree.

"Oh yeah winning!" He smiled as he ran but what he wasn't counting on was Juliet swinging from the trees and snatched it back from him once more. She swung away with it again and this time Gnomeo swung on a vine and swiped it back

Juliet wasn't paying attention and got caught on a tree and wrapped in vines. "I'll be sure to save you the pit!" Gnomeo laughed back and when he wasn't paying attention he too slammed into a tree. "Oh, my acorns!"

The mango dropped and landed on the ground right next to little Nate who gasped when he saw it "Way to go Nathaniel C'mon we'll split it" Gnomeo said to his little bro

"Don't listen to him Nate he's gonna eat it all by himself I'll share with you" Juliet said.

"Don't listen to her she's trying to trick you"

"No you're trying to trick him!"

"No you're trying to trick him by saying I'm trying to trick him"

"He's lying Nate" Juliet said but when they both looked he was gone.

Turns out Nathaniel had ideas of his own and went running off with the mango as fast as his little legs could carry him. But not too far ahead Jazmin was there and saw him coming so she tripped him, literally she pulled a vine and he fell face first dropping the mango.

Jazmin grabbed it and raced away "Nathaniel I'm so sorry" she called back.

The other 5 Gnomes were now chasing after her but Jazmin was swift and started jumping through the tree's but everywhere she went her sisters or the boys were there waiting to ambush her. they chased her to the bottom of the tree where they all went tussling over it till it slipped from them again and they all went after it once more

"My precious, My precious!" Elena said in a scary voice.

They all began to grab and yank it from each other like wild angry cats, it was a struggle for the fruit Until Jazmin out strengthen them and pulled the mango all to herself holding it high to her head.

"Stop it! stop it! stop it! Look at us, 1 day on this island and we've become, animals!" She tried to snap some sense into them, but they all froze when they heard a sudden noise. They all huddle together in fear.

"Did you hear that?" Benny said as the rustle came again.

Juliet gasped "What was that?"

"Jungle monster" Nate shivered.

"Positions everyone" Gnomeo said as benny and Juliet took a vine and Gnomeo placed the mango inside like a sling shot "Hold, hold...FIRE!" He said as the thing popped out

"NO WHY!" She screamed when the mango hit her.

"Please don't eat us Mr. Jungle monster" Nate said as they all regrouped.

"I'm not a monster I'm Zoe and I'm clearly a girl...Who's been on this Island for so long that, now she's imagining that leprechauns are here" She asked looking to them all.

"Uhm we are Gnomes!" Benny corrected her

"Yeah Gnomeo and the Gnomes!" gnomeo said

"Who and the what now?" Zoe asked

"I'm sure you've heard of the Gnomettes, we're kind of world famous!" Juliet said.

"Who?"

"Maybe this will help!" Juliet says as they began to sing.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_ Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_ Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_ Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_ Caught in a bad romance_

"No Stop! stop! I don't know who you are" Zoe said making them all sigh.

"Awkward" Gnomeo said

"Uh! exactly how long have you been here?" Juliet asked.

"Well I got here on a Monday so...Yeah like 8-9, years!" She admits

"9 years...wait you've been here 9 years!" Benny said getting freaked.

"Well it could be 8" She shrugged

"What if we're here 9 years what if we're here forever" Juliet took gnomeo and shook him

"I told you Dave's coming" Gnomeo said

Zoe gasped "I use to think Dave was coming too and he never came"

The others got confused "what?"

"Dave Henderson, my boss. I used to fly cargo plains until I crash landed in the ocean"

"We crash landed too!" Elena giggled

"But our Dave won't rest till he find us!" Nathaniel said with confidence. "Right Gnomeo"

"Yeah!" Gnomeo said nervously

"Really? you mean we're finally going to get off this island. Oh I have to tell the other" Zoe said overjoyed.

"*Gasps*There are others?" Jazmin said.

"Gnomes I'm glad to introduce you to my friends; this is ralling Spalding, Callaway, Bunlap and right there that's Nerf" She pointed out all her friends, the problem was all her friends were really just a baseball, golf ball, basketball, football and tennis ball with faces on them "They survived the crash with me!" Zoe said

"Okay!" Gnomeo said with great disturbance.

"Hey guys great news Dave's coming to get us!" Zoe said looking up at her balls but they said nothing in return, except maybe in her head "No not Dave Henderson, another Dave. But you just get excited we're finally going to get off this Island" Zoe went on to say to her ball friends

"She's funny!" Nate said smiling

"In a crazy sorta way" Gnomeo adds

"This totally calls for a celebration Who's hungry?" Zoe asked the others wasted no time complaining how hungry they were. "Let's head back to my place for dinner

"Is it far cause I don't think I can walk another step" Juliet whined

"Who said anything about walking!" Zoe winked

Before they knew it they were swinging down zip lines all across the Jungle. Zoe was in the lead shouting in joy. Not far behind her was Gnomeo who was feeling free and happy like the wild guy he was, and gathered all in a basket in the back were Benny, Nathaniel, Jazmin and Elena all huddle together screaming in terror. They were not exactly the wild types, unless Gnomeo dragged them into it.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Juliet screamed out as the others kept shouting.

It wasn't long before Zoe and Gnomeo made it to the tree house all happy and giggling carelessly like they always did. "Awesome!" gnomeo declared.

Following closely behind there was the rest of the group still creaming their hats off until it finally stopped and they were all traumatized.

"Whoo-hoo, Guys wasn't that fun?" Zoe asked

They all piled out "No it wasn't fun, were lucky to have gotten here alive. In fact, the odds of a gnome getting hurt on a zip line are 1 out of 6" Benny states.

Not too long after that Elena was the last one out of the basket but she wasn't quick enough getting out, the rope snapped and the basket dropped taking her down to the ground.

Benny sighed "Why do I always have to be right?"

The all piled down the tree and to the stop where Elena was crying in pain."Elli Elli are you okay?" Jazmin asked looking to her injured sister

"I think I sprained my ankle!" She cried

"Oh you know what, you should put some glue on that" Zoe said

The others turned and gave her weird looks, Zoe didn't notice though "Oh no guys I don't have any glue I live there in that tree. But I thought you all did"

"No we don't have any glue, just like we don't have any shelter!" Benny said getting annoyed

"Oh bummer for you" Zoe said with no concern. "Hey who likes bungee jumping?"

"Yeah!" Gnomeo stepped up

"No we don't!" Benny snapped "Listen lady why don't you just leave us alone so we can focus more on surviving and less on killing ourselves"

"Whoa Stuck up alert. You should calm down, that's a lot of uptight in such a small pack"

"I'm not uptight! I just don't want to see anyone else getting hurt...OW!" He cried when he felt a bit on him and a spider crawled down his back "What was that?"

"Oh that was a spider they live here cause you know this is the wild!" Zoe laughed like it was no big deal

"That was no regular spider, that was a spider who's bite contain neuron toxins" Benny said nervously.

"Oh Mr. Fancy word!" Gnomeo mocked him

Benny eyed him "Gnomeo Tonix-poison Nero-Brain!" Benny dumbed it down for him

Gnomeo got the message now"Oh that's not good"

Benny was panicking now "S-Side effect include; personality changes, loss of inhibition, Dry mouth!" Benny was acting out of the paranoia now

"Okay listen I get bitten probably twice a day by these little guys and I'm still perfectly normal okay" Zoe said and the others looked at her.

"Yes Normal!" Gnomeo chuckled.

"Oh no!" Benny feared.

Back in the Jungle Ian and Dave were still searching through the Jungle. "GNOMEO, BENNY!"

"CHUBBY ONE...GIRL CHUBBY ONE!" Ian called not bothering to remember their names

"JULET, JAZMIN!" Dave called again, Nothing. "I hope there ok"

"Who cares if they're okay I just need 'em to be here!" I an says.

Dave rolled his eyes "Oh and here I'm think you don't care about just yourself"

"Nope! and it's a good thing too cause right now the rage I'm feeling for you and there gnomes is the only thing keeping me going!" Ian glared "Shall we keep going" He said walking away.

"Yeah just keep your eyes out for something to eat of drink alright"

"Right there!" Ian points to Dave "That thing around your neck"

Dave looked at the macaroni necklace Nate gave him back on the ship "I'm not eating this it was a gift from Nathaniel!"

"Oh that explains it I was going to say cause it's really ugly, like wow ugly" Ian laughed

"It's not ugly...it goes with everything and it's soft to sleep in"

"Yeah and it's edible!" Ian said going for it

"You will not eat my son's necklace"

"He's not your son Dave he just a gnome!" Ian called out

Nighttime feel out again and the moon was full and high. Against the shows sat a forlorn little blue Gnomeo high on a tree branch in sorrow. He was thinking if he'd ever see Dave again. "Oh Dave where are you?" He sighed resting up again the tree in mourn

At the same time Dave was resting on a tree thinking the same thing "Where are you Gnomeo?"

While the others were asleep. One particular short blue hatted Gnome was twitching around in his sleep mumbling and grumbling like he was having a nightmare, he was twitching and fidgets around mumbling in what appeared to French. suddenly he opened his eyes wide darting them back and forth. He hopped from his leaf and ripped the sleeves from his jacket and tied a blade of grass to his head, then he swiftly moved away from his still sleeping friends, unexpectedly awakening on of them.

A sleepy Nathaniel followed his brother and when he finally caught up to him asked, "Benny were are you going?"

"Who's this Benny you speak of?" Benny said with a weird French accent

Nathaniel got confused "Uhm! you"

"No my name's not Benny it is...Bennett!" Benny said triumphantly.

"That's pretty close to Benny"

"And yet completely different. Care to join me on my adventure"

"What Adventure?"

"The Adventure called LIFE!"

"OK! Nate naïvely said back as benny took off "But just until Dave shows up!" He said running with Benny.

"Gnomeo...Gnomeo!" Juliet screamed at him "Benny and Nathaniel are gone!"

"*Yawns* they probably went to go find shelter it's all the guys can talk about" And with that he went back to sleep

"Still it's not like them to wonder off like that could you please go look for them?"

Gnomeo groaned "Uh! Why can't you?"

"Uh I have a situation of my own to deal with Gnomeo" Juliet said looking to her nails

"Oh right. How's Elena?"

Juliet got confused "What, she's fine, I'm talking about me! It's been 2 days since my last bath and I'm a mess. I-I can't get rescued looking like this!" She said and her started to stand on end, like she was crazy.

Gnomeo rolled his eyes "Oy!"

"Benny, Nate, Benny Nathaniel!" He called all over for them but nothing "Ben, Nate!" He called one more time.

Suddenly Benny popped in his face giving him a fright "Bonjour my friend!" benny said and leapt right back up

Gnomeo was shocked "Benny are you, Bungee jumping!"

"His name isn't Benny!"

Benny came back down "It is Bennett!" Benny said going back up.

"Uh that's pretty close to Benny!"

"Yeah I thought so too but he's acting so different!" Nate said.

"The spider Bite. Remember the side effects, Personality changes, Loss of inhibition!"

Benny popped back down "Lies, who are you!" Benny said jumping back up again

Nate giggled "Bennett's pretty cool!"

"It's benny Nathaniel and no he's not!" Gnomeo was feeling a ting of Envy towards his brother now

Benny came back down "Au revoir Gnomeo!" Benny said taking Nate back up with him this time.

"Gnomeo, It's Gnomeo!" He yelled back.

Bennett and Nate swung back into the treetops where Zoe was waiting. "Si magnifique Bennett. Ok Nate your turn!" Zoe said

Nate gasped "I've never done anything like this before" He said as Benny strapped his legs up.

Gnomeo raced up the tree to his brothers just tin time. "And you never will. how could you let him do this? what were you thinking?" Gnomeo asked Zoe

"I'm thinking when did my dad show up on this island?" Zoe laughed making gnomeo gasp "We were having a good time, why do you have to be so uptight!"

"I'm not the uptight one I'm the fun one the cool one ask anybody?" Gnomeo protested.

"Who should I ask?" Zoe joked making Benny and Nate laugh. That's when Nate jumped off to bungee jump but he was too heavy and didn't pop back up, instead he just dropped into the dirt head first. "Uh a little help!"

Back with the girls Juliet, Jazmin and Elena were showing off their new island wear. Juliet was wearing pink bra and skirt made of pink flowers, Jazmin had on a purple flower bra with long purple petals for the skirt and Elena was wearing a green bra and skirt made from grass blades.

"Ah Jazmin these dresses are like totally adorbs, I die!" Juliet complimented

"Thank you, and I also made these for you Elena!" Jazmin gave Elena 2 hand crutches because her foot was still broken

"Oh look how handy you are all of a sudden" Elena sighed

"And in case you get tired I made you a wheelchair"

"Oh...super!" Elena sighed again.

"J'arrivé!" Bennett came swinging from out of nowhere and right in front of the girls. "Enchanté Mademoiselles a kiss *kiss* a kiss *kiss* and a ki..." Bennett gave all 3 girls hand kisses and when he stopped at Jazmin he got flustered. "A kiss *Kiss*" He gave her a long one, jazmin flustered.

The others looked at him "What's gotten into him?" Juliet asked gnomeo

"Spider Venom, yeah he thinks he some fun loving French dude" Gnomeo snapped out of jealousy "Now he thinks he's _the most interesting Gnome in the world_" Gnomeo said in a French accent.

They looked back over and saw Bennett was still kissing on Jazmin's hand and she was loving every second of it. "Benny...Benny...Bennett" Gnomeo said.

"Oui!"

"I think we need to work on that shelter"

"Porquoi I cannot imagine a better roof over our head than the stars in the sky!" Bennett said twirling Jazmin around his arms.

"What about the type of 'roof over our heads' that's an actual roof, it's going to rain!"

"What's a little rain Hm!?We cherish the water for it is the water that nurtures the flower!" Bennett flirted with Jazmin the whole time and they were glued to each other.

"Okay this is crazy, building a shelter was your idea, yours!" Gnomeo states Bennett was too lost in Jazmin to notice

Not long after that it began to thunder and rain. "Oh Great! Alright guys we're gonna build a shelter and I need everyone's help let's go!" Gnomeo lead them all away

"I'll try but I feel so useless" Elena sighed trailing on her crutches

Jazmin was coming too Until Bennett stopped her "W-what are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes all over on you" He said flirting with her. He took her hands and slowly began to dance her around as the rain came down and the others stopped to watch. Bennett picked her up in his arms and twirled her around and Jazmin sat there in his lap giggling and blushing.

"Hey you guys are going to catch Limonia Dancing in the rain like that" Gnome said but they were already gone dancing.

[Benny (Bennett)]  
_I say hey, I'll be gone today_  
_ But I'll be back all around the way_  
_ It seems like everywhere I go_  
_ The more I see, the less I know_  
_ But I know one thing_  
_ That I love you (Oh baby yes I do)_  
_ I love you, I love you, I love you_

Bennett spun Jazmin around as she kicked up mud splashing it on Juliet and Gnomeo, they were not happy about that. "You outta be careful kicking mud around like that!" Gnomeo states "Someone could lose an eye!" He yells but they weren't listening to him.  
_ I've been a lot of places all around the way_  
_ I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain_  
_ But I don't want to write a love song for the world_  
_ I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

"That looks like fun!" Elena sighed and Nate sighed with her.

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you  
_

Bennett danced over to Nate and whipered in his ears as Nate walked over to Elena and Bennett and Jazmin danced away.

_I say hey, I'll be gone today..._

"Elena would you care to dance?" Nate asked

She smiled "I'd love too"

"With me?"

"Yes Nathaniel!" Elena said as they took into the rain dancing away.

"I can't believe Jazmin's getting all the attention, I mean I'm the pretty one, Jazmin's the smart one. You don't see me going around trying to be all smart do you?" Juliet said out of jealousy for her sister.

"I know I'm the fun one you're the pretty one. This is ridiculous are you even listening to me...BENNY!" Gnomeo yelled in anger.

"Uh Gnomeo your starting to sound like Dave!" Juliet said

Gnomeo went wide in the eyes "NOOOOOOOO!" Gnomeo screamed into the sky. So loud that it woke up the sleeping Dave from across the island, now he knew for sure that they were here and more importantly they were alive.

Early the next morning Juliet was out exploring on her own and came across a hot spring that was bubbling with hot spring water. She jumped in and sighed in relaxation, and than at that very moment she saw Gnomeo pass her by with a forlorn look. "Hmm?" She got curious.

She followed him to the beach where he was collecting tiny pieces of sticks and strings leftover from the wreckage, Juliet got even more curious "What are you doing?" She asked racing to him

"Building a shelter, since I'm not the fun one anymore I figure I may as well be *Gags* the responsible one"

"Ew! Really?" Juliet said walking by his side. "Well maybe I should build one too?" She thought.

"Yeah good luck with that?" Gnomeo scoffed

"What you don't think I can do it!" She yelled at him

"Hey I didn't say that Jules...I thought it but I didn't say he" And with that he strolled off

Juliet grew a smirk on her face "So you want to play it this way?"

Meanwhile walking around the jungle were the other 5 and Zoe, she was leading them to her favorite spot on the whole Island and on the way there Bennett was having Fun swinging from Vines and acting like the brave guy he wasn't.

"Uh he's so French" Jazmin sighed.

They walked till they made it to this huge gorge that looked like it went on forever and right into a rocky river at the way bottom. They were all very scared of walking that thing cause even the slightest misstep would cause them instant death, But Zoe wasn't afraid at all.

"Let's do it!" Zoe said confidently walking across the large log that went all the way to the other side. Ridding in the basket was Elena and Nathaniel and they were shivering ad whining looking down from the millions of heights fearing even one slip could be the difference between their life and death.

"Now wasn't that a pleasant ride?" Zoe asked the 2

"Good thing I don't wear pants" Elena said shivering.

Zoe looked back to Jazmin and Bennett still on the other side "Ok you guys come across"

Jazmin was not to sure about this "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Sure it's safe. I do this everyday" Zoe assured her.

Jazmin slowly made her way across a little and then the log began to fall and she slipped and dangled over the edge gripping by her fingernails. "WHOA, WHOA!" Jazmin screamed holding on for dear life, shaking and trembling.

"Jazmin"  
"JAZMIN!" Elena and Nate screamed.

"Hold on Jazmin!" Bennett said jumping to save her at the last moment and puling her back to safety.

Jazmin trembled and fear and looked back down to where she almost met her doom. "No no look into my eyes" Bennett said sweetly in his French accent and Jazmin got lost in them. "You have nothing to fear. Yes Yes very good" He said guiding her to safety on the other side.

"Viola you are safe Bravo!" He said as she made it in one piece.

Finally Zoe had made it to her favorite place on the island for them all to see. They 5 of them all gasped when they saw it, a whole place with a big waterfall and the sun was shining bright casting 2 rainbows over the whole place.

"Whoa! Double rainbow what does it mean?" Nate asked, the others stared at his naïve sense.

Mena while Dave and Ian were still walking around hopelessly and Ian was not exactly helping the situation at hand. "Well sure they're rock stars but Dead, they're legendary, I'm talking about tribute albums, pay per view Funerals"

"Whoa whoa wait you really think I'm in this for the money?" Dave stopped him.

"*Scoff*Well if you're doing it to pickup chicks your doing a lousy job" Ina said walking away.

"I'm doing it because I love them"

"Hey if you want to spend the rest of your life running after a bunch of spoiled brats be my guest"

"They're not brats!"

Ina eyed him "Really? Even Gnomeo?"

"You never even bothered to get to know them, sure Gnomeo's difficult sometimes, but he means well. He's sometime just irresponsible that's all" At that same moment Gnomeo was being the only responsible one of the 6 and building a shelter for them all his own.

"And Benny he's the most level headed one of them all...if anything he's a little too uptight" and at that same moment Benny or Bennett was jumping from the cliff into the waterfall river as the others cheered.

"And then there's little Nathaniel" Dave sighed looking at the necklace Nate gave him.

"Dave! I barely cared what you had to say about the first 2 I can't imagine the 'big boned' one's anymore interesting" Ian said not caring at all. Dave ignored that and they just kept walking.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group Bennett was swimming around underwater having an enjoyable time. Until he caught sight of something swimming around sneaking up on him he turned every which way but saw nothing, until he looked down and saw an enormous fish coming for him, he thought fast and began to punch and kick him around and then hopped on its back and swam around on it. The fish swam up and leaped out the water just as Bennett jumped off and into the waterfall and landed on the other side. The cave behind the waterfall was small but there was a small opening, Bennett climbed up and looked around and saw something amazing

"Oh la la!"

Back outside the others were getting worried "Oh this it terrible" Jazmin said

"Shouldn't he have come up by now" Elena asked

"Bennett where are you? Zoe do something?" Jazmin panicked.

Zoe stood up "Alright Callaway I need you to go in there and fine Bennett I know you can do it little guy" She said tossing her golf ball into the water.

The others gave her weird looks "You're kidding right?" Jazmin asked.

"If Callaway can't find him no one can...OW!" Zoe got knocked in the head with her golf ball and that's when Bennett showed back up on land.

"Bennett!" Jazmin screamed racing to him.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any worry mademoiselle, But I have something for you, this will be a way to make it all up" He said puling out a large crown jewel for her.

"Oh it's beautiful where'd you get it?" Jazmin said looking at it

"Yes it is beautiful where did you get it?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

"In a cave behind the waterfall!" He said "I thought it would look nice on you, but now I now not even the most priceless gems can compare to your beauty" Bennett said in his French accent that made Jazmin fall fro him all over again. She bent down a he placed the crown jewel on her head, a perfect fit.

"Awe!" Elena and Nate both cooed.

"Yeah were there any other gems or diamonds or anything else in there"

"By the time I found the gold I had been away from my Jazmin far too long!" Bennett said taking her hand.

That night Zoe raced back to all her other Ball friends to tell them "You guys they found it! they found it! and the best part is they don't even know what they found, they think it's just one jewel which means the rest of the treasure is mine, all mine ahahahaha!" Zoe cackled evilly.

Gnomeo was just putting the finishing touches on his tree house, it was small and a little lopsided but it was still well built enough for him and his friends to live in, He climbed down the ladder and said "Okay Jules I'm all done if you want I could help you with..." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw what Juliet had done. Her tree house was bigger and better than his and much well built with flowers outlining the place it looked like a real house. "Whoa-ho-ho-hoa, this tree house is awesome! Maybe you are kind of the smart one" He complimented.

"Thanks Gnomeo and yours is..." she stopped and looked at what he built "Well...you did your best. Anyway no reason we can't be comfy and stylish while we wait for Dave right?"

Gnomeo sighed and gave a sad look "Uh Jules I think I know why Dave hasn't come?"

"You do, why?"

"Cause he's not even looking for us" Gnomeo said not even realizing someone was listening to them and getting very worried.

"Gnomeo why wouldn't he be looking for us?"

"Cause I drive him crazy, you know the way benny's been driving me crazy. That's what I've done to Dave all this time...no wonder he hates me"

"It'll be alright Gnomeo, I'm sure Dave will come. I mean he certainly loves Benny and Nathaniel right?"

"Sure he loves them but not me" Gnomeo got mad and smacked the wall a bit.

Juliet walked over and rubbed his shoulders to calm him down "Dave does love you Gnomeo" Juliet tells him but he didn't believe it. Juliet turned his face to hers and smiled "But I'll tell you one thing...I love you more!"

"I love you too Jules!" He smiled and gave her a long kiss "If I had to be stuck with anyone I'm glad it's you" he whispered to her.

Juliet placed a hand to his cheek and grinned "Me too!" They said hugging each other.

Back with Nate he was strolling along with a forlorn look on his face, after overhearing what gnomeo had said about the not being found that made him scared and sad even more, he wanted to know the truth about all this. Nate found himself climbing up the tree to where his brother Bennett was doing tree exercises, maybe he would have the answer to all this.

"Benny is Dave ever going to find us?" He asked but Benny was still doing his excerisies "Benny?...I mean, Bennett"

Bennett looked up at his brother "I'm sorry were you speaking to moi?"

"Yes is Dave ever going to find us? Are we ever going to go back home?"

"I see you are sad Mon ami, and I hate to see you so sad. Therefore I will help you find your friend Dave" Bennett declared in his accent once more

"You really think you can find him?"

"I know I can!" He declared "And then I'll find this benny you keep speaking of!" And with that Bennett slid down the tree, leaving his brother with a questionable look.

Juliet was heading back to the water spring she found to take another soak, but when she dipped her toe in "OW!" the water was boiling hot now, way too hot to get near. Then the strangest thing happened, the water began to bubble like a boiling pot on the stove and the bottom began to glow red and sizzle and steam.

Juliet went back to tell her friends and then they all realized what was probably happening "Great a Volcano!" Gnomeo sighed looking from the roof of Juliet's tree house hut.

"Of course that's why the water was so hot, it's being heated by the underground magma chambers" Juliet said proving to be smarter than she looked.

"How do you know that?" Jazmin asked.

"I have no idea, the place I get my nails done Always has the Science Channel on, maybe I accidentally paid attention"

That's when Zoe came walking up to them "Hey guys you wanna take a walk Like I don't know to the waterfall or whatever"

"Not now Zoe the whole Islands gonna blow" Gnomeo announced "Guys we have t get out o here we need to build a raft now"

Zoe climbed her way up to the tree house "Right now like Right now or right now like after a hike to the waterfall now" Zoe said anxiously.

Back with Bennett and Nathaniel, Bennett was sneaking around helping Nate find Dave "Since Dave and I have never met, I'll need you to describe him for me!"

"Well he's kind and a good story teller" Nate said showing His naïve sense once more. "Oh and he's about this tall!" He climbed up a tree to get an accurate height

"Is he by any chance a big flightless bird?" Bennett asked

"I don't think so!" Nate shakes

"Then these footprints must not be his" Bennett found the footprints to Ian's pelican suit.

Nate gasps "Jungle monster!" He quivered.

Also, Back with Dave and Ian they were still scouring the jungle close by the river "Wait did you hear that?" Dave said stopping suddenly.

Ian rolled his eyes "Yeah that's my stomach growling!"

"No listen, maybe it's a rescue plane" They went quite but turns out the sound really was just Ian's stomach rumbling.

"Face it Dave no one's coming for us! My stomach noises are just going to keep getting louder and louder until one day...they just stop, because I'll have eaten you" He threatens.

"You're right, Maybe no one's coming, maybe the gnomes aren't even here maybe there gone." Dave sighed and sat on a rock "I really messed up!"

Ian suddenly found himself being supportive for once in his life and sat next to Dave "Look Dave it kills me to say this kills me! but, you're not a screwup at least not with those Gnomes. You're a really good person and they like you, alot better than me and I should know because I was mean to them and they hate me...But they know how much you care for them and I have faith you'll see them again"

"Thanks Ian" Dave said embracing him in a hug, but then he felt Ian tightetning on him "Uh Ian" He tried to push him off But Ian was trying to eat Dave's necklace after being told not to "IAN! Give it up" They began tussling and pulling around.

Not aware that watching them were 2 little Gnomes "Mon Dieu!" Bennett gasped.

"Jungle monsters real! and it's angry!" Nathaniel shivered.

"Or hungry...Allons!" Bennett took off but Nate stayed behind "Uh that means let's go!"

Dave Finally got Ian off but his necklace snapped off and went flying away and landed right on Bennett.

"I've been hit!" Bennett said acting all dramatic.

"By Dave's necklace?" Nate said suspiciously.

"Tell Jazmin I will watch over her, with angel wings!" Bennett said acting like he was going to die.

Dave turned around and spotted the smallest and most innocent of the gnomes "Dave?" Nate said not believing it.

Dave smiled and struggles to grab him and went for a hug "Nathaniel" he said as they both went in for a hug.

"Dave? Ha-ha told you we'd find him" Bennett laughed climbing the tree's

"Benny!" Dave smiled

"It's Bennett but I'm often confused for this Benny fellow, perhaps we look alike huh?"

"Bennett?"

"Ian!" Nate gasped then he saw him.

Ian emerged from the bushes "Hey you found the chubby one!" He said and Nate got mad.

"Don't worry Nate nothing's going to happen to you right Ian?" Dave glared and Ian shrugged.

That's when the ground startled to rumble and there was this horrible noise "What was that?" Nate asked

"Uh That's an active Volcano" Ian points out.

Back at the tree houses Gnomeo was directing everyone on their raft to escape "Alright Juliet and me will start making the base of the deck" Gnomeo instructed "Elena you need to start braiding rope, Jazmin find as much fruit as you can, who knows how long we'll be out there"

"What can I do to help?" Dave appeared before them.

"DAVE!" All the girls cheered and ran to him. "I'm so glad to see you" Juliet smiled

"I knew you'd find us" Jazmin smiled

Elena slowly stumbled over on her crutches moaning "Elena what happened?"

"Oh you know just a zip line accident"

"A what?"

"Oh never mind, it only hurts when I try to explain it"

"Ok never mind, I' just happy you're all safe" He smiled. Then he looked up and saw Gnomeo was looking so sad and alone, he knew what this called for. Dave put the girls down and walked over to him.

"Gnomeo?" Dave said but he turned away from him "It's alright Gnomeo everything's okay now" Dave said but Gnomeo was still sad "C'mon what is it"

"I thought you'd never find us...that you weren't even looking" Gnomeo said looking so hurt and upset.

"Why wouldn't I be looking for you?"

"Cause I'm such a pain in the..."

"Gnomeo!" Dave butted in.

He frowned even more "I know you don't think I'm a pain"

"No Gnomeo you're a pain...but I'd come no matter what" Dave confesses, that made Gnomeo smile. The 2 of them engaged in a hug making the others sigh in relfie.

"Arc de triumph, Napoléon"

"*Groans* I get it Frenchy you come from a rich history well guess what were all going to be history if we don't get out of here" Ian snapped

"Uncle Ian!" The girls gasped

"What's he doing here?" Gnomeo glared

Dave rolled his eyes "Long story"

"No worries he's cool" Nathaniel said

"Yes for a pelican man!" Bennett made the others laugh

"Oh yeah nothing cooler than a grown man in a pelican suit" Gnomeo grinned "So Dave how do we get out of here?"

"IDK Gnomeo I think you've got this one" Dave smiled letting Gnomeo keep taking charge on this.

"Nathaniel you and Elena are on rope duty, Dave and Ian we need ores, Jazmin you and Bennett find fruit and Zoe..."

"No! I know I'm going to go and pack up my balls" She said racing away

"Who's that?"

"Another long story"

They raced to the beach and began to build their ship to safety, it took a lot of work and cooperation and in the end they finally made their raft.

"It's incredible guys" Dave smiled.

"Very nice" Ian nods

"Seeing everyone come together to build it. I just want to say..." But before he could say anything more the ground began to rumble and shake the volcano was going to blow any second now "It can wait" And they all piled on the raft.

"Wait where are Jazmin and Bennett?" Elena said.

In the Jungle Jazmin and Bennett were still gathering fruit "Oh I hope this is going to be enough" Jazmin said and then heard a rustle in the bushes "*Gasp*Did you here something?"

"Who can say when I'm with you all I can feel is the beating of my own heart" Bennett charmed her again.

"Oh Bennett!" Jazmin cooed,

**WHACK**

Bennett got hit in the head and was now out cold, but the object was Zoe's golf ball friend *Dun dun duhhh*. Jazmin gasped and looked around for anyone but she saw nothing or not completely nothing. She spotted Zoe's basketball sitting there and she gasped the ball rolled down on her like a boulder and she raced away. Jazmin was panicking and running for her life she had no clue why Zoe was doing this now. Without paying attention she fell into a hole and into the darkness.

"Somebody help!"

...

"Jazmin!" Dave said looking around to find them.

"Guys over here come quick Hurry" Gnomeo called as they all raced over, and found Bennett lying on the ground unconscious.

"Bennett are you okay?" Nathaniel worried

"Why are youn calling me Bennett?" He said but this time as Benny.

"Benny?" Gnomeo wondered

"Uh Yes!"

"Ha you're back it Finally wore off" Gnomeo cheered

"What wore off?" Benny asked

"The spider Venom it like messed up your head"

"Oh is that why I think I see Dave and a half Ian half bird" Benny asked thinking he was still seeing things.

Dave picked him up "No Benny it's really me...and Ian"

"Benny where's Jazmin she was out here with you?" Gnomeo asked

"Jazmin I don't know"

"I do it's Zoe she took her!" Juliet said rolling Zoe's basketball back where everyone could see it "Benny I need to know where you found that gold bracelet?"

"What gold bracelet?"

"The one you gave Jazmin"

"What? When did I give jazmin a bracelet" He freaked out.

"On your date" Juliet said

Benny gasps "Jazmin and I are dating?"

"Okay he's useless" She said "Elena, Nate you're gonna have to lead the way"

"I don't remember exactly how to get there" Nate said sheepishly.

"I do" Elena said proudly.

"Which way Elena?" Dave said following her lead.

"Make a left, no right, no left" She said getting confused

"You said you knew the way!" Ian huffed.

"I do sometimes I just forget left from right...That way" she points right and then they come across the same gorge where Jazmin almost fell into "Okay we have to cross here"

"Are you Joking? Guys I can't do that" benny said going all chicken like.

Nathaniel comes to him"But Benny you aleady did"

"No I didn't that was Bennett that was not me!"

"But Bennett is you, he's in there somewhere you just have to find him tout suite, Because Jazmin needs you Benny" Juliet tried to persuade him.

"No I'm sorry, I can't do it!" Benny backed out, he was more scared than concerned for his lover.

"Alright Ian get the others to the raft if the volcano explodes before I get there promise me you'll..."

"Leave without you got it!" Ian said running away as the others followed him.

Dave took his first step across the long and then..."Dave, I'm coming with you" Gnomeo states

"No! it's too dangerous!"

"Remember I said someday I may need to disobey you...Sorry Dave, but I gotta disobey you" Dave knew Gnomeo was mature enough to do this. "C'mon!"

Meanwhile in the cave behind the waterfall Zoe was there tying up a small little red clad Gnome "You're not coming up until you have ever last bit of that treasure got it"

"But-But the Volcano's about to explode" Jazmin shrieked in her scared voice.

"Oh then I guess you better hurry, Go on. Get down there!" Zoe lowered Jazmin into the hole lower and lower. Jazmin was freaked out and began to sing to calm her nerves.

_S.O.S. please someone help me._  
_ It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_  
_ Y.O.U. are making this hard,__I can't take it, see it don't feel right.11  
__This time please someone come and rescue me._

Jazmin made it to the bottom and gathered as much as her tiny hands could get.

"Okay pull me up I can't hold anymore" She tells Zoe

"If you can still talk it means you haven't stuffed your cheeks yet!" Zoe yelled back. So forcibly that's what Jazmin did, that's when Zoe Finally pulled her up to safety.

"Jazmin!" Dave screamed when he finally reached them

"No! No! Don't come any closer" Zoe threatened.

"Jazmin you alright?"

Jazmin spit out all the gold she had in her mouth to speak "I'm pretty freaked out, and those earrings tasted awful"

"Zoe you don't have to do this!" Gnomeo tells her.

"Oh I don't! I spent 10 yrs. looking for this treasure, its the whole reason I came to this sticking Island"

"You mean-you mean you didn't crash land?"

"They said I was crazy and this map was a fake" She showed them a crudely drawn map that really did look fake "And now the treasure is mine!" she smirked.

The volcano was about to erupt at any moment now and it began to shake and rock the island as rocks began to crumble and fall. Zoe fell releasing Jazmin who made a break for it just in time. The 3 of them raced into the Jungle and across the deep gorge.

"Jazmin!" Gnomeo screamed looking back at her.

Zoe caught Jazmin and was pulling her back "You're going back in that cave and you're going to get me more treasure" Zoe said pulling her back

"NO! Help!" Jazmin screamed trying to break free.

"JAZMIN!" A voice was heard and looking up they could see Benny swinging from a vine to her rescue. But seeing as how he was not Bennett anymore he landed flat on his face on the landing.

"Bennett!" Jazmin reached for him

"It's Benny!" He corrects her. Benny grabbed her waist and began to pull with all his might, and Gnomeo joined in too but the only way to free Jazmin was to break the vine but it was too strong to break empty handed.

That's when Dave remembered he still had Gnomeo's pocket Knife. "GNOMEO!" He screamed tossing it to him, gnomeo jumped up to catch it and freed Jazmin from Zoe's grip. The 3 little Gnomes than raced across the log and into the bushes, when Dave tried to follow the eruption caused him to slip and dangle over the edge for dear life.

Back at the beach the others were waiting for their siblings and Dave to return. "LOOK!" Elena shouts and here come Benny Gnomeo and Jazmin racing to the raft.

"Where's Dave?" Juliet Asked worried.

Dave was still dangling for dear life as Zoe walked across the log to him "Help me up!" He asked Zoe.

"Oh I'm suppose to help you out is that it. All I had was my treasure and now it's gone. I lost everything...and now you're going to know how that feels" Zoe was about to stomp his feet to make him drop but then someone came to stop him.

"Wait!" Ian said coming to the rescue "I get why you'd want to kill Dave I get it. I wish I could get back all that time I wasted plotting my revenge, al, that energy wasted, all those pizzas I had delivered to his house mean nothing!"

"That was you!"

"Not now Dave!" Ian snapped

"Now you could let Dave drop and that would leave me you know the opportunity to go back with the Gnomes and become their manager again and live the highlife again, but there is a better way. Anger, Pain and Regret, those aren't just members of a girl group I once signed, there what consumed me and they're consuming you too, but it's not too late to do the right thing!" Ina tried to talk Zoe into making the right choice and not end up like him. "OR-OR NOT! I don't want to sawed you" he admits.

Zoe thought about it for a moment, thinking what she really wanted to do.

"What are you guys doing?" Gnomeo said reappearing "Help him please, Help me save my friend!" Gnomeo begged "I got you Dave, Hurry, C'mon help me guys!"

Back at the beach raft the 5 Gnomes remaining were getting really worried the Volcano was erupting and fire and ashes was consuming everything and still no sign of their remaining friends "There they are!" Jazmin said as they came running like mad avoiding the fireballs raining down on them. They raced onto the raft trying their best to paddle away as fast as they could and the Volcano was already about to go off with a bang.

**BOOM *ERUPTION* **

Later on the Gang was drifting along in calm standing water, for who knows how long.

_Vacation_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Vacation_  
_Had to get away_  
_Vacation_  
_Meant to be spent alone_

"Now we'll never be able to perform at the international music awards" Juliet sighed

"I guess now we're the losers" Elena cried making the loser sign on her head.

"Jazmin I don't know what to say. I guess I was just so determined on that treasure I-I lost it...But I'm really sorry, we both are" She said holding up her tennis ball the only ball she still had.

"Oh well apology accepted" Jazmin smiled. Then she took off her crown jewel Bennett gave her "Here I want you to have this" She gives it to Zoe

"Thank you...Look Dunlap this is a new beginning, for both of us!" Zoe talks to it again and Jazmin gives her a nervous grin.

Benny comes and stands next to Jazmin "I hope you don't mind...Bennett gave that to me"

"Oh I don't mind...you know Jazmin, even the most perfect gem can't compare to your beauty" Benny said remembering the one thing he said as Bennett. Jazmin smiled and gazed into his eyes as Benny did the same.

Gnomeo turned to Dave "Dave listen now that we're not all you know...Dead! I just wanted to say, soree, sorry *Coughs* I'm sorry for acting like a child and kind of running our family Vacation!" He rubbed his neck and looked down

"Dave understood where his son was coming from with this "Even a racehorse needs room to run!" Dave quotes Benny's words

"Yes, Yeah I like where your heads at, that's very wise David!" Gnomeo smiled and so did Dave.

"What no love for Uncle Ian?" Ian asked

The girls glared him down "YOU PUT US IN CAGES!"

"Seriously are we still talking about that! New subject; I saved Dave's life!" He argued

"Okay But I'll be watching you mister" Nathaniel said looking through the telescope

Dave looked up in the air and said to Gnomeo "Hey Gnomeo you still got that pocket knife?"

"Oh right I meant to give it back!" He said taking it out.

"Actually you can keep it!"

"Really?"

"Maybe you can use it to signal that helicopter" Dave said. Everyone Began shouting and yelling for the copter to notice them and Gnomeo used his knife to shine a reflection to get their attention

_"Everything's ok we gotcha guys!" The pilot aboard the ship said._

...

Back home at the international music awards the stage was all set for the performance of the Gnomes and Gnomettes. The crowd went silent as music began to play and the starts started to fall on the performance

_[Juliet]_  
_My mama told me when I was young_  
_ We are all born superstars_

Juliet came down standing in a bright Red star and soon her sisters followed with her.

_[Gnomettes]_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_ In her glass of her boudoir_

_ There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_  
_ She said, 'cause she made him perfectly_  
_ So hold your head up and you'll go far_  
_ Listen to me when I say_

_ I'm beautiful in my way_  
_ 'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_ I'm on the right track, baby_  
_ I was born this way_  
_ Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_ Just love yourself and you're set_  
_ I'm on the right track, baby_  
_ I was born this way, hey_

The girls flipped away onto their shining stars as the guys pooped out and took over their parts

_[Gnomes]_  
_Ain't no stopping us now_  
_ We're on the move_  
_ Hey, hey_  
_ Ain't no stopping us now_  
_ We got the groove_  
_ Hey, heeeey_

_ There ain't no stopping us now_

The girls came back with fireworks sparks twirling in their hands and they all began to sing together on stage.

_ [All]_  
_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_ Come on, show them what you're worth_  
_ Baby, go ah, ah, ah_  
_ As you shoot across the sky-y-y_  
_ Baby, you're a firework_  
_ Come on, let your colours burst_  
_ Make them go ah, ah, ah_  
_ You're gonna leave them falling down, down, now_

_ 'Cause, baby, there ain't no stopping us now_  
_ We're on the move_  
_ Baby, you're a firework (yes, you are)_  
_ We got the groove_  
_ And baby, there ain't no stopping us now_  
_ We're on the move_  
_ Come on, let your colours burst_  
_ We got the groove_

_ 'Cause I was booorn thiiiiiis waaaaaaaaaaay! _

Fireworks' and sparks flew about as they all sung the last note with the last of their moves and they all stuck a pose holding onto their counterparts as the cheers went into an uproar.

"Thank you thank you, thank you you're a great audience, we love you, thank you" They all cheered as the applause kept coming through.

...

With the performance over and the family vacation gone, the Seville Family headed to their plane ride home, and everyone was making some last minuet adjustments before take off.

"I'm a little chilly would you mind adjusting the vents!" Jazmin asked feeling too cold.

Benny smiled "But of course" He leaped and jumped up to the vents and adjusted their flow and landed right by Juliet's side

"Oh you ruffled my business magazine!" Juliet tells him.

"Sorry!"

"Guess I'll have to read this!" She said flipping to a magazine and noticed the girl on the cover "Oh she's pretty!...Oh wait it's me!" She gloats seeing her face on the fashion catalogue.

"Aright head count!" Dave said.

"BOO! *Roars*" Nate popped out with a bag over his head crafted to look like a monster, which Dave took off him "You like my Jungle monster costume? Elena made it for me"

"Yeah out of a barf bag" She smiles.

"Nice!" Dave does a count on them and 5 out of 6 are there "Where's Gnomeo?" Gnomeo had gone back to his childish ways and began messing with the passengers.

_Gnomeo on speakers_

_This is you're captain speaking we're now beginning our departure to Timbuktu. It Timbuktu is not for you please alert the flight attendant by pressing the call button._

"Gnomeo!" Dave said getting mad.

_Thanks for choosing Air-Gnomeo and please enjoy the flight_

"Sir sit down now!" The flight attendant asked Dave

Gnomeo jumped off the counter he was on but pressed on it and caused it to roll down the isle "Uh-oh"

Dave didn't see it coming and flipped right over it and then landed unharmed but very mad.

"GNOMEO!" Dave screamed as gnomeo gave a nervous grin and the plane took off.

***end of movie***

**Movie Numero tres is officially completed. I may be back with a fantasy 4th installment but you'll have to wait and see, but for now...ADIOS!**

**~Jazz-star xoxox :)**


End file.
